Silence Kills
by Kikyo'sExterminator
Summary: Kagome is silent. Inuyasha and his friends take her in will they be able to save her? Will she in turn, save them? Pairs:InuKag MiroSan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

**Prologue**

**Silence is something everyone experiences at least once. Well, what if someone experienced it everyday? Would you scorn them? Laugh at them for not being able to say something? **

**Well what if they had a reason. They were born without a voice, or it was damaged when they were a child? Would you mock them then? **

**You know there is always that one person that everyone despises, simply because they can't talk. What if they just didn't want to? What if they never had anything to say? What if their voices had gotten them hurt once before, and they were frightened it would happen again?**

**Kagome Higurashi was a child of silence. She talked to no one. She allowed others to abuse her at school with words, simply because she blocked them out. She didn't care. She never wanted to use her voice. That same voice had gotten her family killed. She wouldn't—couldn't—do that to anyone ever again—but what she didn't know was that she would, at a new school, a school called Shikon no Tama. **


	2. Chapter 1 The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter One, New Girl **

A young girl stumbled up a stairway, sleep threatening to claim her. He yawned without a sound, stretched, and then continued on.

She was a new student in Shikon no Tama boarding school, where ninth graders and up were accepted, and the administrative office had told her to put her things away in room 789, the dorm room she would be sharing with another girl.

She finally found the room, and knocked on it quietly, so as not to disturb the other inhabitants of the hallway.

Almost immediately, a sleepy-eyed girl with long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail answered it. "Hi, I'm Sango. You've got to be the new student right?"

The girl nodded and sighed. Sango cocked her head to one side, trying to hear the sigh the girl let out, but it never came. She decided to over-look it, and ushered the exhausted new girl into her room.

She smiled and pointed towards a bed that lay next to the big rectangular window, whose curtains were dark and drawn. The girl quickly shuffled over to the bed and flopped down, marveling at how soft it felt.

Sango scratched her head and told her, "You know, you can unpack tomorrow when there's enough light to see by. I'll help you too. But for now, you can go to sleep okay?" The girl nodded and once again did that soft little soundless sigh.

Sango looked at her and asked, "So, what's your name?"

The girl's ebony hair fell into her eyes and she didn't look Sango in the face. "K-k-k-k…."

Sango's eyes widened and she tripped over her backpack as she rushed to get the lights on. Then she scrambled over to the wooden computer desk that sat next to one of the green painted walls and got a piece of paper and a pencil.

She gave them to the now upset girl, and then said, "Use that if it's easier for you."

The girl smiled a weary smile to thank her and wrote something on the paper. She handed back to Sango and turned away to unpack her pajamas.

Sango read it and then went over to her bed before snuggling deep into the blankets.

She waited until the girl was out of the bathroom and in her new bed before whispering, "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome felt safer in her new room than she had in a while. She gazed out the window at the now rising sun and thought, 'I hope I can find friends here. The only thing is I would probably end up hurting them too…just like Mom and Grandpa and Sota...'

Crying, she arose from her covers and started to unpack the rest of her bags. She had only brought two tiny bags, one with her clothes and one with her picture frames and sketch books. Hesitantly, she walked over to Sango and gently shook her roommate's shoulder.

"S-s-s-s…" Kagome stopped and then tried again. She somehow felt that Sango was one person she would never be able to hurt with her voice, so she tried using it. But it had been forgotten for so long, that she felt like she couldn't make it do what she wanted. "S-Sango."

Sango's eyes shot open and she looked at Kagome. "I thought you couldn't talk," she explained to a frightened Kagome.

"I c-c-can I j-just ch-ch-choose not t-t-to," Kagome told her.

Sango nodded in understanding and got up. She went into the bathroom and came out showered and fully dressed, in less than ten minutes. Kagome stared at her in admiration. She had never been able to get up and ready like that in such a short period of time.

"We're meeting some of my friends okay? You might like them. They're kind of dumb—no REALLY dumb, but usually they're alright. Oh, and before we go, I should mention something. Miroku is a pervert, and Inuyasha—well I can't really explain him that well. You'll just have to see for your self."

Kagome nodded, and with that, she gathered her stuff together to get dressed.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I am new at this. I only have one other story, and I've been suffering from writer's block lately. Don't worry though, I'll try to get another chapter out soon. **

**Thanks to: **

Shiori Tachibana. Thank you for being my first reviewer!


	3. Chapter 2 Silent Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter Two, Silent Beauty**

As soon as Kagome was done getting ready, Sango pulled her outside, and then ran in the direction of a huge ancient tree. Sango knelt down in front of it and told Kagome to do the same. "This is the Goshinboku tree. It's been here since the feudal era, and maybe even before that," she whispered to Kagome.

The new girl's deep brown eyes glazed over, and after a while, Sango started to get worried. "Kagome? Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome shuddered and then her eyes cleared. She nodded, but kept her eyes fixed on the tree. She stood up and walked silently over to it and touched its bark gently. 'So much pain…they've been through so much pain…' she thought, trying not to cry. She was a miko, and in being one, could sense things about others. The strange thing was that she had never sensed the past. But next to this tree, she could feel someone's past coming through to her.

What Kagome didn't know was that someone was watching her. From up in the branches, a hanyou with long white hair and dark amber eyes was staring at her in curiosity. He's name was Inuyasha, and he was wondering just who the hell this girl was. 'She ain't been here before, that's for sure. She must be the new student Sango was rambling on about over the phone yesterday.'

The sun caught the girl's face, and her beauty almost caused Inuyasha to fall out of the tree. 'She's simple…but just something about her makes me attracted to her…wait, attracted? What am I saying? I haven't even met her yet!'

Shaking his head, he jumped down and landed next to the girl. He expected some kind of reaction from her, but the girl just kept staring at the tree with her hand pressed against it.

"Hey, are you in love with the tree or something?" Inuyasha snorted.

The girl jumped and turned around, her hand clutching her heart. She shook her head and Inuyasha sighed. 'She's another one of those girls whose speechless when they see me. Man, this is getting old.'

In actuality, Kagome was just a little surprised. She had forgotten where she was, being intent on feeling the emotions embedded in the tree.

"Inuyasha! Hi, where's the pervert?" Sango asked, dropping her whole, serious tone from before.

"He's checking some girls out over there." Inuyasha said casually, pointing in the direction of the vending machines near the café.** (A/N: Imagine a HUGE campus, with a movie theater, a gym, and a café where people could go and eat, and that's the campus grounds of Shikon no Tama!)**

Sango blanched, and steam began to fly from her ears. "Miroku…" she said in her deadly, I'm-about-to-kick-the-pervert's-ass, voice.

Inuyasha laughed at the fact that he had just gotten Miroku in trouble, and turned back to the silent beauty that was standing beside him. "So wench, what's your name?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and said nothing. She didn't trust this new stranger for one thing, and another was the fact that she hated the word "wench". It reminded her of things that she had no intention of thinking about.

"Hello? I asked you what your name was." Inuyasha said, slightly annoyed at this disrespect.

Kagome looked at him with pain in her eyes, and he could sense the hurt and anguish hiding behind them. "Well…I'm Inuyasha Taisho. Just so you know."

Kagome nodded and cheered up ever so slightly. She motioned in the direction that Sango had taken off in.

Inuyasha stared at her with a very confused expression marring his face. "What, you want Sango?"

Kagome nodded and searched her pockets, struck with a sudden idea. At the mention of her roommate's name, she remembered the night before, when she had communicated her thoughts using a pencil and paper. 'Let's see here. Gum, no, keys, no, pen, no—wait, yes! Paper…darn none.'

She looked back up at Inuyasha and held up her favorite pink pen with the little ball of pink fuzz on the top.

"What, the pen? I guess it's alright…but pink's not really my color." Inuyasha told her stupidly.

She frowned and shook her head, but thrust the pen back under the dull-witted hanyou's nose. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, he got it. "Oh, paper! Okay, you need paper…uh, here."

He shuffled through his jeans pockets and pulled out a balled up piece of paper, and handed it to her.

Kagome scuffed, but smoothed it out anyway. A strange, kind of strangled noise came from her throat when she saw it was math homework that looked as though it was from kindergarten.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked alarm written on his face.

Quickly and neatly, Kagome scribbled out in pink ink, Oh please don't worry. That is about as close as I can get to laughing. And my name is Kagome Higurashi.

"How come you can't talk?" Inuyasha asked, curious. This time, Kagome's reply was swift and sharp sounding, even though it was written on paper. That is none of your concern.

She took a deep breath and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Besides, I can t-talk….sometimes."

'I wonder what she means by "sometimes". Does she think her voice isn't working as well as it should or something?' Inuyasha wondered to himself. What he didn't want to admit was the fact that her singsongy voice made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a very long time, and never wanted to feel again.

Anyway, what was Sango so mad about? She just took off without saying good-bye.

"Oh, she doesn't want Miroku 'The Cursed Hand' Houshi going after other unsuspecting girls, even though she claims she doesn't like him." Inuyasha explained in a bored voice.

Miroku….that name sounds familiar. He must be the hentai she warned me about last night when I got here.

"Yup, that's Miroku for you." Inuyasha replied, shaking his head and making his ears shake.

Kagome looked at him as though something was bugging her, but she shook off whatever it was that she was feeling and wrote, Well, I want to go see what Sango will do to him.

With that, she grabbed the clawed hand of her new acquaintance and lead him off, feeling not quite as depressed as she usually felt.

Alright, now that that chapter is complete, I would like to thank all of the following reviewers:

HOTANIMELOVER

CrystalZodiac

Toxic Panda

FireGoddess528

Avelyn Lauren

Heybitch66

Lunerfox

Sweetypie-brat

Dolphin girl202


	4. Chapter 3 The Thrice cursed Hand

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I would be wasting my time on a pitiful fanfic like this one?

**Chapter Three, The Thrice-cursed Hand**

"Miroku. You. Idiot. How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Beat. Your. Head. In. Before. You. Understand. Me?" Sango yelled, hitting Miroku each time she said a word.

Kagome looked down at the cowering figure on the ground and once again made that strangled sound come from her throat. Quickly, she wrote, **_Shouldn't someone stop her? I mean, that boy looks like he's about to get killed._**

"Well, that's what Miroku gets for womanizing every girl he comes into contact with." Inuyasha scoffed.

Sango turned when she heard Inuyasha's voice and stopped beating Miroku. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome, I never introduced you to Inuyasha did I?"

Kagome waved the paper she had written on in front of Sango's face. Sango got the message and turned back to Miroku. "Well, I haven't introduced Miroku yet, so MONK! Get up NOW!"

Miroku scrambled to get up and dusted off his purple shirt and black jeans. He stuck out is hand and shook Kagome's energetically. "I'm Miroku Houshi. You must be the student that my dear lady Sango was yelling about yesterday."

Kagome nodded, unsure about what to do. She felt different around these people. She had never been talked to like a normal person before. Slowly, she took out a book and went towards a few benches to read and not bother the others anymore.

Sango clipped Miroku on his ear and hissed, "Look what you did hentai! Now she's upset!"

Miroku ducked as Sango's hand came towards him again and protested, "But I didn't do anything! Really!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sango, Miroku didn't do anything. Don't blame him because the girl's a mute."

Sango turned on him, her eyes flashing. "Kagome's new here. She doesn't no if you guys are a bunch of psychopaths or if your just dumbasses! Plus, I think something happened to her, something a long time ago, something that made her quite using her voice. I heard her crying early this morning. I think we should find out what's wrong with her."

Miroku responded by nodding his head and Inuyasha grumbled something about going along with the crazy exterminator's plan.

Kagome took out a journal quietly and stared at it. 'I've been writing in this ever since…well since HE destroyed my life.'

**_Dear journal, today is my first day in Shikon no Tama. It is a huge place, with many different things to do. But I know I won't be here long. I'll slip up again, and I'll be forced to leave. _**

_**But until then, I'm going to make the best of my new life here. I've already met other students, and being around them makes me feel--I don't know, excepted, I guess. I feel like someone cares about me. But once again, it is just a false sense of security. One I've felt so many times before. **_

_**Soon enough, I will grow cold towards them or them towards me. The darkness that has lifted temporarily off of my heart will return. I will try and cover the part of me inside that has not grown cold, but will be hurt once more. I always feel it. That searing pain, coming from within me, making me cry out, as though I am weak. **_

_**But I won't give HIM the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I will keep it inside. I won't let anyone in. Anyone.**_

By this time, Kagome was shaking with rage, the kind of rage that boils just beneath the surface, like an active volcano waiting to erupt.

Inuyasha stared at the girl with concern in his eyes. The color changed briefly, gold leeking into the amber. "Uh, Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, shaking the girl's shoulder.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes reminded him of swirling snow. They had changed color, going from the darkest brown, to lightest blue he had ever seen. Sango jumped back when she saw her, and Miroku's usually perverted grin disappeared.

"It seems she has unlocked her hatred for whatever it is that happened to her so long ago," Miroku said. "Her miko abilities are taking control. Not unlike the way your demonic power does sometimes Inuyasha."

The hanyou stiffened at the mention of his youkai side, but understood what the perverted monk meant. 'Kami, I can sense that she's a really powerful miko…and that means trouble for us if her power is unleashed.'

That's when he got an idea. A strange idea, but one non the less. "Miroku, you hentai monk, I believe it's time to finally put your favorite pastime into good use."

Miroku's eyes connected with Inuyasha's and being the pervert he was, caught what Inuyasha meant. He walked around the bench, careful not to let Kagome see hi, and let his thrice-cursed hand do what it was made to do.

Kagome threw back her head and let out a piercing shriek, worse than anyone had ever heard before. It was high in pitch and her voice was strong, never wavering as she let the noise out.

Inuyasha's fluffy white ears flattened against his head as Sango's hands flew to her own. "I thought she was a MUTE!" called Miroku.

Kagome's scream slowly began to decrease and the chocolate color of her eyes seeped back into them.

She panted, and her eyes flicked from each of the surprised students' faces. She took her journal in her hands and fled, her hair flying out behind her as she ran back to her room.

"Wow. She really has a voice on her huh?" Inuyasha said, his eyes wide from what had happened.

"Inu, shut up," Sango said, before walking after Kagome.

Miroku placed a hand to his head and said, "If you thought that was loud, try standing right behind her as she screams."

"So Pervert, did that little event teach you anything?" Inuyasha asked grinning evilly.

"Yeah…never grope a miko's ass when she's all-powerful." Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha cracked up, and led a mumbling Miroku away. 'This is going to an interesting year.'

**There, are you all happy? It's another chapter for your enjoyment. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I really appreciated it! **

**Later. **


	5. Chapter 4 Unwanted Memories

Disclaimer- If I was a fifty-something year old Asian, why the hell would I be typing in English!

Chapter Five Unwanted Memories

Kagome ran halfway across the Shikon campus to her new dorm room, forcing her hands not to shake as she tried to unlock the door.

Slamming her journal down on the floor, she shook terribly as she mentally blocked out the frustration coursing through her veins, but this time the emotion was too powerful to bear.

"Why, why, why!" she screamed, banging her fists repeatedly as she fell to the floor. "Every time! Every single fucking time! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I screwed my chanced for a new life on my VERY FIRST DAY!"

The tears that had locked themselves up in her eyes for years the tears that were always pushed back when threatening to fall finally came.

Along with them came the memories, the haunting memories that had been kept at bay. The memories of seeing her little brother Sota yelling for her to leave, saying her life was more important than his. Her mother, being brutally attacked by demons, while Kagome's grandfather fought them while being torn apart slowly and painfully.

And it was all because of her. Everything, her family's deaths, the suffering, and her silence. It could have all been avoided if it wasn't for her.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa…I'm so sorry. I—I never meant you to be killed. It's—it's all my fault," Kagome whispered.

In truth, the only thing that kept Kagome from possible suicide was the promise she had made to her little brother Sota.

**Flashback**

"**K-k-kagome, you g-gotta promise me s-something," Sota choked out, his throat sliced open and spilling out pools of blood. The crimson liquid covered him, and also Kagome, coming from the numerous cuts and scrapes covering his body.**

**Kagome, who was holding him tightly to her, oblivious of the blood splattered across the room, managed to say in a gasp, "Anything Sota, anything."**

"**Promise—y-you'll st-stay? You-You'll stay h-here when we're g-gone?"**

**Silent tears streaming down her face, Kagome nodded, clutching the dying child even closer, as his last seconds ticked by. **

**As his tiny body, became still, and his chest stopped convulsing, Kagome whispered, "I promise Sota…I promise."**

**Flashback Ends**

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"Inuyasha, give it up," Miroku said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Kagome will come around…in her own time. And besides, Sango will be with her shortly, and everyone knows Sango can cheer up even Koga. And when she can't…well, she beats the cheeriness into him."

Inuyasha nodded, but his expression of concern never wavered. ;That stupid wench. What if she hurts herself? Kami only knows what people's power'll do to them!'

Miroku, seeing Inuyasha's face, guessed his thoughts, being the empathic monk he claimed to be. "I thought you said you would never fall in love again."

Inuyasha blinked, and he punched Miroku's head. "I'm not," is all he said.

With Sango 

"Kagome? Kagome open the door!" Sango called, banging on the door with both hands. 'I've been yelling for ten minutes. What's wrong with her?' "Come on Kagome, this really isn't funny!"

Aggravated, she kicked the door, letting her demon exterminator training get the better of her. "Damn, that's the third time this year," Sango muttered. She walked cautiously in, but froze.

She saw something horrifying. So terrifying, so disturbing, that she had to scream. And scream. And scream.

**Ok, that's chapter five. If you have any complaints, feel free to tell me. But, I'm hurrying with this one, so if it sucked, please forgive me. I'm also watching the Avatar season finally, so…yeah. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 5 Hospital

Disclaimer- ha, no, I don't own him. If I did, Kikyo wouldn't be a walking clay pot. She would be a BURIED walking clay pot. And Naraku….lets just say I would not do nice things.

**Chapter Six Hospital **

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Miroku, did you hear that?" Miroku stared at him. "Hear what? The wind? Your insistent whining?"

Inuyasha's fist connected with the side of Miroku's head and he snarled, "No, idiot, Sango! She was screaming."

Miroku's face hardened. "What's wrong with her Inuyasha, tell me."

"Just what I said. She was screaming," Inuyasha said. Then his eyes grew big. 'Kagome…'

**With Sango **

"KAGOOMMEEEE!" Sango screeched. She ran into the room and took a bloody knife from the unconscious girl's hands.

Crimson glittered on Kagome's wrists, the skin torn cleanly through. She had cut veins in both of them, but not important veins, so she wasn't about to die…Sango hoped.

"Oh my god, Kagome what did you DOOOO?" Sango wailed, dashing into the bathroom to grab as many towels as possible. Grabbing Kagome's wrists, she wrapped the towels around them tightly, putting as much pressure on them as possible, to keep Kagome from losing even more blood. Sango quickly scanned through her options mentally, settling on the one that seemed best at the moment. Filling her lungs, she shrieked, "INUYASHA!"

**With Inuyasha **

He heard Sango's heart wrenching scream and pushed his speed even more, his silver hair whipping out behind him. "Miroku, come ON!" he snarled over his shoulder at the rapidly fading monk.

Hearing Sango, Miroku's heart skipped a beat and he sped up, swearing as much as he was running.

They reached Kagome and Sango's building and rushed in, knocking aside anyone in their way. Flying up the stairs, Inuyasha growled. He couldn't remember where their room was.

Fortunately, Miroku had it memorized, and they were able to find it quickly. Seeing the door open, they knew something was wrong. Inuyasha stepped inside and froze, seeing the bloody knife, Kagome, and the pool of red liquid all at the same time.

Miroku fell in beside him and immediately went to Sango's side, trying to take Kagome from her grip of death. A tear-streaked Sango growled at him, not unlike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came to her and knelt beside her gently. "Sango, let me take her. I can take her to the hospital faster than any human or car."

Sango nodded, letting go of Kagome hesitantly. She gasped, and shuddered, being taken into Miroku's embrace. He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her, while Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms sadly before jumping out through the window. 'Kagome's been hurt…and she wants to leave this place. So she hurt herself…just like with **her**.'

**Short, I know, but you shall all get most of your answers in the next two chapters. But right now, I need to do homework, as in projects, studying for exams, and all that. Well, until next time my dear ones, farewell**!


	7. Chapter 6 Revelations

Disclaimer- I do not own the silver haired hanyou that is Inuyasha, or his brave friends.

**Chapter Six Revelations**

Inuyasha burst through the glass hospital doors and practically pounced on the assistant nurse's desk. "Yes sir, may I help you?" asked a tiny, bubbly nurse, smoothing out her white dress and giving Inuyasha a childish smile. Her nametag caught the light of one of the pale buzzing lights above them, making it clear to Inuyasha, who squinted at it. "Yeah, _Rin,_ get off your ass and get my friend some medical treatment!" he snapped, baring his teeth at people who passed by staring at this unusual sight.

Rin jumped a little, but her cheery smile was still plastered on her glowing face as she called up someone on the phone next to her. "Doctor Ayame, you have a new patient in need of assistance!" she cried into the phone happily.

She nodded along with whatever the doctor said on the other line and then said, "Sir, you need to sit down and wait. Koga and Bankotsu will take care of your friend."

At once, two muscular men came out with a gurney, and the one with the shiny black hair pulled up in a ponytail took Kagome from Inuyasha's grasp, strapping her on the wheeled contraption before scowling at the hanyou and taking off.

Inuyasha growled again, but this time, it came from deep within his throat, a protective growl, one that he could hazily remember hearing his father gave once, when a giant moth demon had attacked his mother. 'Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so…strangely? Am—am I falling in love?'

Throwing himself down into one of the rickety old hospital chairs, he snorted. "Yeah right. I promised myself that I'd never fall in love again…not after what happened before."

-**Flashback-**

(**A/N: well, I hope this explains some of Inuyasha's past. If it doesn't, than I'm terribly sorry, it's the best I can do**)

Inuyasha was walking along hand in hand with a girl that had long, raven hair tied up behind her in a ponytail. The girl was listening to Inuyasha's ranting about his perverted friend Miroku, but she kept a straight and sorrowful face, never once letting a glimmer of laughter escape from her lips.

But her dog-eared companion didn't seem to mind—in actuality he was very used to it, and it no longer perturbed him. It was because he loved her. He had BEEN in love for over three years, and they had been going out for two.

Inuyasha stopped ranting and looked at the quiet miko he was holding hands with. Smiling softly, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "You know I love you, right Kikyo?" he asked her gently, the love he felt for her clear in his amber eyes.

The girl smiled, a very rare occasion for her, and responded in a voice deprived of emotion, "I love you as well Inuyasha. I always will."

Inuyasha kissed her once more and bid her good bye, for curfew had been at least two hours ago for the students of Shikon no Tama. Kikyo walked away swiftly, almost gliding over the pavement dampened by the rain that had fallen earlier that day. Inuyasha watched her until she was out of sight and then he himself turned to go.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo's dorm room, intending to ask her if she wanted to go out for some pizza, since it was Saturday and pizza night at the café. He raised his clawed hand to knock on the door, but it swung up noiselessly, revealing a room painted completely black.

Curiousness enveloped him, for he had never seen the inside of Kikyo's room before, so against his better judgment, he stepped inside and took a look around. What he saw made him stumble backwards in absolute shock.

The black walls were covered with paintings…bloody, depressing paintings, filled with anger and resentment. Some were ripped and torn apart, some were covered with dark stains, and others depicted scenes too grotesque to mention.

But it wasn't just the "decorations" that adorned the walls that made Inuyasha fall back. Kikyo lied in the middle of the room, bleeding cuts and purple and black bruises covering her arms and legs. A long, slender, gleaming knife was clutched tightly in her ghastly white hand, and her cold, blank eyes stared at Inuyasha, bearing into him with their lifeless demeanor.

Climbing next to her, Inuyasha dared not to believe it, but once he checked her pulse, and heartbeat, he knew for certain…Kikyo was dead.

On the floor beside her, there was a note. Inuyasha stared at it, unsure if he should read it, but finally he picked it up with numbness spreading through his heart and mind. His eyes grew wet as he saw the way Kikyo had written the letters of the note. They were long and slanted, but the ink was all over, making the handwriting spidery. Taking a deep breath, he began at the beginning.

_**To my dearest Inuyasha**_

_**I had hoped that I would never have to resort to this, but I fear I must. First, let me explain what I have done and why. **_

_**I have slit my wrists, to free myself of the immense pain I have suffered through for a few years. Do not try to save me Inuyasha, for by the time you read this, it shall be too late for me.**_

**_As to exactly why I have done this, is simply because of an illness I have been tormented by since the age of seven. I was an anorexic as a child, because my father and mother expected too much from me. I starved myself, trying to make them see that I could live up to their standards. _**

_**Slowly, my disease grew into depression as I grew older, and my mother and father being killed in an accident helped me not. I went into rehab, and got out fully cured…or so the doctors thought. I had deceived them into thinking I was cure, for I longed to be out with others again, enjoying things that normal young adults do. **_

_**The sickness has plagued me for a very long time Inuyasha, slowly killing me from the inside, out. This solution of mine is cowardly, yes, but it was the only way I saw fit to be able to become completely free.**_

_**Remember this, my Inuyasha—I shall always love you with my very soul. Perhaps we will be reunited in the afterlife,but please, do not follow in my footsteps. I want you to live a long and happy life, and maybe even find someone better suited than I to take care of you. **_

_**Farewell, my love,**_

_**Kikyo **_

Inuyasha stared at the note before breaking down, sliding to his knees beside his first love's body. "Kikyo, I promise. If your soul can rest with my pledge, then I promise I'll live. Just for you."

After Kikyo's death though, Inuyasha began to change. His heart turned stony, and he spoke less, and when he did, it was to swear at anyone who was annoying him.

**-Flashback End-**

"You asked me to live a happy life Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, hiding his face with his bangs. "But I haven't. Not a full one to be sure. But…I think that will change. Kagome will change it."

Rin, the cheery girl from before, stared at the hanyou in the hospital chair, whose head was in his hands. For once, an uncertain frown hovered on her face, darkening the usual happiness.

"I don't think I should tell him that his friend isn't doing well. But…I have to," she muttered to herself.

At that moment, Dr. Ayame came out of the place they had taken Kagome. She walked over to Inuyasha and bent down to whisper in his ear.

Inuyasha's face paled, and he looked as though he would puke at any moment.

"She has lost too much blood. I'm afraid that unless we can find someone with her blood type—she won't make it through the night," Rin heard the older girl tell Inuyasha.

"W-What blood type is she?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that cracked slightly.

"O negative. It is an extremely rare blood type. The only known creatures that carry it are mikos and hanyous," Ayame explained.

Inuyasha stiffened. 'O negative? That's MY blood type. I—I have to help in any way I can.' Looking the doctor in the eye he jerked his head in a rough nod. "I'll give her mine."

_Alright, this was a very long chapter to me, and I am sorry if it wasn't to you guys, but I have so much on my hands, I have no control over how much of the story I can update. _

_Anyway, I need to thank all of you that reviewed, including the people who have been reviewing for a long time. So, thank you all so much! _


	8. Chapter 7 Silent once more

Disclaimer- Me: Inuyasha! What are you getting Kagome for Christmas?

Inu (smiling evilly): A rosary for humans.

Kagome (from a long way away): SIT BOY!

Me (smiling): You can thank your creator, Miss Takahashi, for that.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inkspell, Cornelia Funke does

**Chapter Seven Silent once more**

It had been nine days since Kagome had landed herself in the hospital. And it had been three since she had regained consciousness. The doctors had asked her if she was feeling better, but she wouldn't answer them.

Sango and Miroku had come to visit, but she wouldn't talk to them either. Inuyasha had come as well, intent on getting her to speak…but he failed. When he had gone into her room, Kagome had turned away from him, never looking at him. Her eyes held sadness, but for what, only she knew.

'If only I hadn't gotten angry. If only I hadn't screamed. If only I hadn't slit my wrists. They would all be happy. It's like this every time. Kami must hate me. I befriend someone. Then, I slip, letting words fall from my mouth, dripping with the invisible poison that takes everyone's happiness away. No matter what, I must keep to myself. I should put distance between them and myself, but that would arouse suspicion. I'll just ignore them then, that's what I'll do,' Kagome thought glumly, looking around her darkened room with eyes of sorrow.

Her room was not one of the most cheerful, but it didn't matter much to her. Even the most cheerful room in the whole hospital would never get Kagome's spirits up.

The bed was soft, and against the window in the room, so she could look out any time she wanted. She would miss the view of the park below, and the Sea of Japan splashing against the beach's shores not far off in the distance.

She was leaving tomorrow, to go back to Shikon no Tama. She didn't feel any emotions about the campus, because she had only spent one night and half a day there. 'I wonder…if people will stare. I wonder…if they'll torment me. I wonder…if I'll be left alone again.'

Kagome was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice a small figure standing in the doorway. It stared at her with big innocent green eyes, wondering if the girl in front of him was an angel, so it decided to ask. "Lady, are you an angel?"

Kagome started and turned to look at the speaker. She almost had the heart to smile as she found it to be a young kitsune, no older than eight. She could imagine how soft his fluffy red tail was, and she could practically SEE the mischief in his eyes.

She quickly searched her hospital gown's pockets for a piece of paper and a pen, both of which she had taken to keeping near her at all times. Slowly, because of the throbbing in her wrist, she wrote, **_What's your name?_**

Handing the paper to the kid, he sounded out the words carefully and then smiled. "I'm Shippo!" he squeaked. Then he added, "And I'm a fox demon," with a touch of pride in his voice.

Kagome nodded and took the paper again. **_My name is Kagome. I'm just a human._**

Shippo looked at her in awe. "Really? I thought for sure you were a angel!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes showing a spark of joy, and then it faded, to be replaced by her usual, emotionless eyes.

Shippo jumped up and landed beside Kagome on the bed. "So, that are you here for?" he asked curiously.

Not wanting to upset the kitsune, Kagome wrote quickly, **_I had an accident with a knife. Anyway, what are you doing here? You look healthy enough to me._**

This made Shippo look down in sadness. "Yeah I'm healthy, but my parents weren't. They got attacked by the Thunder Brothers, two bullies who liked taking away pretty ladies." Here he perked up a bit. "But Inuyasha, my friend, got revenge for me. And I'm here now 'cause the nurses don't know what to do with me. There hasn't been a suitable orphanage around here for a long time."

**_You know Inuyasha? How? _**

"My papa used to work at Shikon no Tama. He was one of the Masters there," Shippo explained.

**_Oh. Well, I go there too. Maybe when I leave, I'll be able to come visit you since it is so close to here._**

"Yeah! That'd be fun!" Shippo exclaimed. "Well, I gotta go. I promised my friend Rin that I'd play hide and seek with her."

He hopped down off the bed and started towards the door. "Oh, before I go, I wanna ask. Why don't you talk?"

Kagome froze and didn't reply or write anything down on the paper. Shippo shrugged and skipped off, leaving Kagome to her self.

**Back at Shikon no Tama**

Kagome walked quietly up the stairs, dread filling her. She didn't want to see Sango's disappointed face, or Miroku and Inuyasha staring at her. She just wanted to see her journal and her pink pen again. She loved to write stories. When her family was alive, she would write out a new story each week, and then read it out loud to her family. Now, she rarely wrote stories, no matter how much her heart yearned to.

She also wanted to curl up in her bed and read her newest book, _Inkspell, _which she had gotten when she had gone to a school in America. It was her newest favorite book, and wished that she could slip between its pages and meet up with Dustfinger, Meggie, Silvertongue, Elinor, and Farid again. And especially Gwin. She particularly loved Gwin, the marten that traveled most places with Dustfinger.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she passed her room, and had to double back. Almost laughing at her own stupidity, she turned and knocked on her door. Immediately, the door was thrown open and Sango tugged her inside, tears of relief welling up in her eyes. "I'm so, so, so, so, oh, kami, so glad you're alright!"

Kagome choked, being squeezed to death by Sango's constrictor-like grip. She shakily reached for her paper and pen that she had brought from the hospital, but it wasn't needed.

"Sango, you're gonna kill her like that," Inuyasha scoffed, stepping out from the bathroom.

"He's right my dear Sango," agreed Miroku, popping up from seemingly no where.

Sango sighed and let go of Kagome, instead taking to checking over her, as though she was a mother hen clucking over her chick. "Well, it doesn't look like her visit to the hospital killed her…"

"Feh, of course not dummy, she wouldn't BE here if it had." Said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

"So, Lady Kagome, would you like to say something to Inuyasha? I mean, after all it was HIS blood that saved your life," Miroku said playfully, not knowing that Kagome had no idea about Inuyasha's generosity.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha quickly. She hurried to find her pink fuzzy pen and took out her little notebook that she had bought. **_Inuyasha, did you really safe me?_**

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I only saved your body. Your soul is still gone…and you're silent once more."

After the boys had left, Kagome was still shook up. She went over to her journal, which laid untouched on the ground and gout on her bed. Frowning she started to write.

**_Dear Journal. I'm back from the hospital. I had collapsed in grief after remembering what happened to my family and…_**

And so she relayed her adventure at the hospital. She even wrote about her encounter with Shippo and even her thoughts about her silence returning.

As she started to close her journal to go to sleep, for it was at least 2:00 in the morning, she noticed something sticking out in the back of it. Curious, she took it out. It was a single sheet of paper, and as she read what was on it, her eyes started to water.

Scrawled in untidy handwriting, six words forced a sob to come from her throat: _I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

**Alright, that was what I'll leave for you until Christmas Eve, when I promise I'll update again. Until then my loyal readers.**

**P.S, I'll be choosing one review every chapter to respond to, so next time, it might be your's.**

**NewSalemWitch: I know it was a little fast for Kagome to talk again, but she won't do it again for a long time**


	9. Chapter 8 First day of classes

Disclaimer- -takes out machine gun from torn up wrapping paper- "Hahaha! Inuyasha will be MINE!"

Mom(from laundry room): WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT OPENING UR PRESENTS EARLY!

Me: Shit. (Runs from Christmas tree)

Rumiko Takahashi(from somewhere in Japan): Ha, take that you baka American bitch! Inuyasha is STILL mine!

**Chapter Eight, Inuyasha's attitude, New classes**

Inuyasha was walking away from Sango and Kagome's dorm with Miroku, when the monk decided to ask a question that had been nagging at the back of his near-empty mind all day. "Inuyasha…what is wrong with you? Lately, you've been…well, more like you were A.K"

"What does A.K stand for?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head slightly towards the talking pervert.

Miroku hesitated for a split second before saying reluctantly, "After Kikyo."

Inuyasha stiffened. His mind went into lock down, stowing away every emotion he had inside of him besides one: Revenge.

The next day was Monday, the first day of classes. Kagome was led to the classes building by Sango, who was a little grumpy from having to wake up at 6:35 in the morning. "Our homeroom teacher will be giving us our schedules," Sango explained as the two of them climbed up the steps that led to the classrooms.

Kagome stared ahead of her blankly, not responding to Sango's explanations. She was still thinking about that note. She knew it was from Inuyasha…but she didn't know what she should do about it.

As they walked inside their homeroom, Sango waved to Ayame and Koga Wolf, two of her demon friends that didn't live at Shikon no Tama. "Ayame, Koga, I'd like you to meet Kagome," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's upper arm and dragging her over to meet her friends.

Ayame nodded her head and said in a bright tone, "Hi Kagome. I'm Ayame," she paused and pointed at Koga, "And this is my brother Koga. You're the new girl right?" (**A/N: I know, Ayame and Koga look nothing alike, but for the story's purpose, they have to be related, alright?)**

Kagome inclined her head slightly in a yes fashion. Koga, the other one, looked her up and down and whistled. "Kagome, you are very beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
The raven haired girl shook her head, and backed up. Sango stood in between the wolf demon and Kagome and said, "Back off Koga, Kagome doesn't like you. And besides, she JUST met you!"

Koga got up and said, "Why can't she answer for herself? She mute or somethin'?"

Kagome bowed her head, lowering her eyes to the floor. She didn't like the mocking voice he had used to ask that. Sango saw her friend's look and her rage flared, "Yes, she is, and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't want to talk to someone like you!"

Koga growled and tossed Sango aside. He placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and whispered, "No voice huh? Well, I think I'd prefer it that way."

Kagome shivered in fear, a flashback coming to her of something similar that had happened.

**Flashback**

A fairly young Kagome was playing in the green grass in the park next to her house with her little brother Sota.

"Catch me if you can Sota!" she laughed, running away from the pouting boy.

Sota ran after her, trying in vain to catch up. "Come on Kags, I gotta take a break!" he called.

Kagome laughed again and ran even faster, flying past her house and the neighbor's. But suddenly, she felt something grasp her waist and throw her behind one of the other houses. She shrieked and tried to turn around, but a slow, deathly low voice said in her ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She started to become afraid, and kicked backwards with all her might. The person who had grabbed her cursed and let her go, giving Kagome enough time to run away. When she came back to the place that Sota was, she grabbed his arm and ran full speed towards her house.

But Sota stopped her. "Sis, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Sota, come ON! He'll catch us!" Kagome screamed wildly.

Sota frowned and turned, not expecting to see anyone. Instead, he saw a tall figure shrouded in shadow come up to him. "Stand aside little boy," it snarled.

Sota refused, planting himself firmly in front of his sister. "You can't have her!" he cried.

The figure growled, swiping at the annoyance, knocking Sota to the side. He walked towards the terrified Kagome, placing a pale, cold palm on her face. That was the last thing Kagome remembered before being knocked unconscious.

**Flashback Ends **

"Koga, get your hands off her!" yelled a voice from the doorway. The wolf demon stopped and turned towards the voice. "Ah, muttface, come to see me take this beauty as mine?"

Inuyasha growled, deep and low, scaring Kagome senseless. It reminded her a little of the man of her past. The hanyou flexed his hands and took a swipe at Koga, who dodged it effortlessly. He threw a punch towards Inuyasha's stomach, but Inuyasha stopped his fist with his hand, smirking and twisting it to one side.

Ayame broke in, taking hold of Inuyasha's hand. "Stop! Please! I'll take care of him."

Inuyasha glanced at the girl and sighed, releasing Koga with reluctance. Ayame thanked him, then turned to her so-called "brother". She smiled sweetly, leading him out of the classroom and around a corner.

Then with all the strength she could master, slapped him across the face. "YOU DUMB ASS! YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE MATE OF A DOG DEMON! ESPECIALLY NOT INUTAISHO'S SON'S! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MAMA HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

In the classroom, Inuyasha heard the slap and the shouting, and his face flushed uncharacteristically. Kagome, who hadn't moved since Koga had left, looked towards him with eyes of gratitude. Stepping closer to him, she hesitantly wrapped her slim arms around his neck, embracing him in a warming hug.

Inuyasha, surprised, didn't hug her back at first, and he could almost sense her sadness, so he put his clawed hands around her, resting them on her back.

At that moment, their teacher decided to walk in. "Mr. Inuyasha, would you MIND explaining to the class why you are holding onto our new student for dear life?" he said.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome quickly, putting his hands behind his back. Bowing in mock respect he replied, "Yes Myoga-sensei, I WOULD mind."

Kagome sighed. 'I shouldn't have done that. Next thing you know, I'll end up telling him everything, hoping like a silly child that he will understand.'

"Will you please take a sit?" Myoga-sensei asked her sharply. Kagome jumped, startled out of her thoughts, and nodded. She took a seat next to Sango and waited. Myoga-sensei handed out their class schedules, his sharp eyes staying on her briefly before continuing on.

'Let's see, Calculus 1st period, English 2nd, History 3rd, Art 5th, Human Science 6th, and Music 7th… oh no!' Kagome cried out silently. 'Music! How could I get Music! I'm not to use my voice. I can't use my voice…'

Seeing the look on her friend's face, Sango snatched her schedule from her shaking hands and read it over carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw what Kagome had for 7th.

'I'm in that class too…I wonder what Kagome will do? Wow…this is going to be interesting,' Sango thought to herself, staring off into space.

Inuyasha stared at his schedule in disgust. 'Calculus? How the hell did I manage to get Calculus! I had a 64 all last year! And it's FIRST period! Are they TRYING to make me hurt my self thinking!'

Miroku, who had stumbled in late like always, laughed at his best friends face…until of course, he saw his own classes. "Monks are no good at art class." He muttered mournfully.

Inuyasha sneered and looked over towards Sango and Kagome to find them both staring into the unknown. He took Sango's schedule and said, "Sango, you might want to know something….Miroku is in all of your classes."

And with that awful realization, Sango snapped back to reality. "This is going to be a horror filled year."

That strangled laugh came from Kagome's lips and the faintest hint of a smile appeared on her lovely face. Inuyasha caught it and he too smiled. 'Today isn't turning out that bad…hopefully it'll stay that way.'

**Lunch time**

Kagome sat down at a table quietly, deciding silently not to eat. Sango Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't show up yet, and Kagome was starting to think something bad had happened.

A girl came over and plopped down next to Kagome in a seat. "You must be the new girl. The one the whole campus has been buzzing about," the girl stated her voice friendly. She pushed back her dirty blonde hair out of her hazel eyes and smiled lightly. "I'm Kitten. I was the new girl before you."

Kagome stared at this strange girl, and nodded slightly. Kitten tilted her head, making her ponytail fall to the side. "I almost forgot. I heard you were a mute…but that's alright. I never used to talk either. But…my friends helped me. Maybe you know them… Miroku Hoshi, Sango Taiji and Inuyasha Taisho, that's their names."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She got paper out and started to scribble quickly, but the girl Kitten stopped her. She looked around hurriedly and said, "I'm sorry, I have to leave. But…please…can you tell Inuyasha something for me?"

The miko nodded and Kitten whispered something in her ear before pulling away and getting up. Flashing Kagome a quick grin, she disappeared…into thin air.

(**A/N: If you want to find out who this girl is, than you will have to read the next chapter…sorry.**)

At that moment, Kagome saw her friends coming towards her. Inuyasha sat down in the same seat Kitten had been in and stretched. "Sorry Kags, the teacher held us back because those two lovebirds over there couldn't keep it down."

Sango, who still had a flush on her cheeks, glared at Inuyasha, but for once, didn't say anything. Kagome looked her over worriedly, but Inuyasha just laughed. "Miroku tripped over a desk and fell on Sango, and ended up kissing her. Now Sango doesn't want to talk."

Kagome smiled and wrote down, **_Just like me. Oh, and Inuyasha, I met this girl…and she told me to tell you something. _**

Inuyasha stared at the note and sighed. 'Probably one of those fan girls of mine telling her to tell me that they love me.' "What is it?"

Kagome hesitated for a slight second before scribbling, **_Well…she said, it was a fake. Kikyo…she didn't write it. It was Naraku._**

**_Alright, there you have it. I just found out that I'm leaving for Christmas Eve, so I won't update then, and instead put this up. Merry Christmas!_**

_**Lilaznbookluva- happy birthday…sorry I'm late. :P**_


	10. Chapter 9 Goshinboku

Disclaimer-

My friend Jenny: You don't own Inuyasha

Me: yes I do

Jenny: No you don't

Me: I do

Jenny: You don't

Me: I DO

Jenny: You don't

Me: DAMMIT YOU'RE ANNOYING!

Jenny (smiling): I know. Oh, and you don't own Inuyasha

Me: UGH! (throws hands up in air and storms out of room)

Jenny (still smiling): You don't Inuyasha….but I do.

Chapter Nine Goshinboku

Inuyasha stared at the note Kagome had written. His heart hammered in an unsteady beat, anger slowly dripping into his veins, like the venom of a snake. Losing all sense of reality for the briefest moment, he thought he saw Kikyo staring at him with those cold, indifferent eyes…the eyes he had loved, until one year ago.

Then, the true force of anger set into his system, making him crash back into his normal state of mind. He stood up from the table, his chair flying out behind him. "I'm…going…to…think. Do…not…follow…me," he breathed, his voice low.

Sango, who had gone almost completely white, gasped. Looking down at her plate, she avoided the gaze of Kagome, who was staring at Inuyasha with a concerned look on her face.

Miroku, who hadn't said a word since coming to the table, let Inuyasha pass him without asking any questions. Kagome, on the other hand, got up from her seat with a frown marring her face, and started to go after him. Miroku barred her way, shaking his head grimly.

**_Miroku…what's wrong with Inuyasha? Why won't you let me go to him? _**Kagome wrote furiously, not bothering with the neatness that she usually used.

Miroku and Sango both shared a glance. Kagome knew that glance. It meant, 'Do you think we should tell her?'

Apparently, they both thought so, so Miroku sat down next to Kagome with a sigh. "Kagome…Inuyasha is hurt. What you said…it triggered memories and feelings that he had buried for a while. And, I think he just put together the puzzle that has interested the police and psychologists alike for the past twelve months."

**_What could have possibly happened? I don't get it. Please tell me. _**

This time, it was Sango who started. "Okay…well—" here she broke off, unsure of how to break it to her newest friend. 'She looks concerned. And for someone whose life is as tough as hers, that's saying something about her.' "This may not make sense to you…since you've only known Inuyasha for a short period of time…but you should know what happened. See, about four years ago, a girl moved to Shikon no Tama. She was cold, and very distant to everyone. No one knew much about her past, and she didn't bother to tell anyone either. She left everyone alone most of the time. When people asked her questions, her answers were short and simple, if she ever gave answers at all. Her name was Kikyo, and Inuyasha instantly fell head over heels for her. Miroku and I were both surprised. Inuyasha had never before shown so much emotion towards someone like he did around Kikyo."

Kagome held up her hand to stop her. After she finished processing exactly what Sango had said, she nodded, indicating that they could continue. This time, Miroku started to tell the story. "Inuyasha loved Kikyo for two years before she finally agreed to start dating him. I can still remember the words she used when she said yes… 'Inuyasha, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I have decided—I shall go out with you.' He practically cried out with happiness when she said yes. After that—they were inseparable. Sango was right. Inuyasha was hopelessly in love with Kikyo."

Here, Sango interrupted him, intent on being the one to tell the rest of the story, "Well, after two years, two LONG years of hearing Inuyasha call Kikyo every loveable name in the book I might add, Kikyo did something that Shikon no Tama had never had happen before…she took her own life. She had slit her wrists, and Inuyasha was the last person she had talked to or been near. The police…they suspected foul play. They thought no innocent girl would just up and commit suicide. So they took Inuyasha in for questioning. He didn't tell them much…only that Kikyo had left a note. When they asked to see it, he wouldn't let them. It was hard enough for him to even read it, let alone giving it over to total strangers to read," Sango paused for breath, looking down at the table. "It took Inuyasha a long time to get over what had happened. I doubt that he ever really did. And now…you just brought those painful memories back to him."

Looking up, Sango saw Kagome pressing her hand over her mouth in horror, tears streaming out of pity. 'She truly DOES care…'

Without a word, Kagome stood and raced out of the café, her abandoned pen lying on the table, and her paper fluttering around gently from her sudden take off.

'I never knew. He was in so much pain—and I never knew,' Kagome thought desperately, running towards the place she knew Inuyasha would be. She skidded to a stop in front of the Goshinboku panting. Bowing quickly in respect and apology, she placed her hand on the tree. 'Please, please, tell me his feelings. Tell them to me, like you when I first came.'

A light started to grow around her. The light of the thousand year old miko powers that had blessed and plagued her family was coming to her aid. Her eyes were flashing back and forth between brown and light blue, the power fading and replenishing itself.

Sorrow filled her, a dull ache where her heart was. Gasping, she clenched her teeth, intent on focusing on the pain. 'Leave him…allow his pain to leave, instead to come to me. I alone will bear the pain…as I have since my voice failed me that day…'

Above her, in the tree's top branches, a broken hanyou sat, his breathing ragged, his heartbeat out of control. 'It hurts—it hurts so much—but, what is this other feeling? Something…or some ONE is taking it away…'

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Kagome, no. She's trying—to take away my pain—in exchange for what is left of her soul. She may not realize it…but she's sacrificing herself…Kagome—no. No. No! NO!' "Kagome STOP!"

Jumping at the sound, Kagome lost connection with the tree, her strong miko aura faltering. She blinked, brown overtaking the blue, until her eyes were completely normal once more.

'I—I feel weak…very, very, weak…' Kagome thought, her face paling. Falling back slowly, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of concrete beneath her. Slipping into unconsciousness, she didn't notice the fact that she never hit the ground, nor heard someone whisper her name in agony. "Kagome—"

**_Ok, I'm kind of sick, so it took a lot out of me to write this. Besides this and typing reviews for stories, I'm very tired, and proud of myself for making it this far. Please review! I would ask for you to read it, but if you're reading this, than I take it you already DID read it. _**

**_Oh, and before I forget, I promised my friend I would do this: If anyone has any problems, personal, or social, u can email me at I'll be sure to answer and help you out if I can. _**

_**Thanks goes out to one of my best friends, Tayden, and my other best friend Jenny, for insisting I'm a great advice giver. **_

_**Also, Happy New Year's Eve! I know it's early, but I'm not updating until after New Year's, so you get the picture:P **_


	11. Chapter 10 I don't understand

Disclaimer- Nope…I don't own him.

Chapter Ten I Don't Understand

Inuyasha whispered Kagome's name softly, over and over, trying in vain to wake up the silent beauty in his arms.

He had wanted to protect her, and he failed, allowing her to take away his own pain. He couldn't protect her from two things, her past…and himself. 'Kagome, I don't understand…how are you doing this to me? I haven't known you for more than three weeks, two of which you spent in the hospital. I've talked to you a total of five times in all, yet I feel like I've known you forever. I can't be falling in love. Can I?'

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing those two chocolate orbs of her's. She realized where she was and what had happened, but didn't feel like moving from Inuyasha's embrace. Instead, she lifted her arm up, and gently touched the hanyou's soft white ear on top of his head. 'Inuyasha, your ears are so cute,' she thought drowsily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he had to control himself from purring. Two of a dog demon's greatest weaknesses were his mate—and his ears. The control over himself left him, and a low, soft growl vibrated in his chest.

Kagome laughed hoarsely, her raspy, unused laugh. She rubbed his ear for a full five minutes before remembering why she had come out here. Gently, she took her hand away and got out of Inuyasha's grasp. A whine escaped his throat, and she could tell he wanted her to rub his ears more. 'Later Inuyasha, if it helps you, I will,' Kagome promised him silently.

She took his clawed hand in her own and brought it up to her throat. She left it there, and she silently mouthed what she wanted him to know, so he could feel what she said. "_Inuyasha, they told me—about what happened. I am so sorry for you. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love dearly…I've lost several."_

Inuyasha nodded, knowing what she meant. He had figured Miroku and Sango would tell her sooner or later. But what shocked him the most was that, even though she had lost so much more in her life, she still took time to sympathize abut other people.

"_Inuyasha, if I can ask—who is Kitten? She said she knew you three."_

Kagome felt the hanyou shiver. "Kitten was a girl that came here a year ago. She was fun to be around and everyone loved her. But she had a forgotten history. She was a mute and couldn't talk, and she had no memory of her life before she came to Shikon no Tama. Until she found the room that Kikyo had killed herself in. She completely broke down, crying, and her voice came back to her. 'Kikyo…I remember her! I remember my sister. KIKYO WAS MY SISTER!' she had screamed, throwing herself at me and getting into my face. They kept her in a room by herself before she said she was alright again. She came back thinner and bonier. Pretty soon word got out that she had stopped eating and started to starve herself. No one knew what to do. They sent her to rehab, but word came back to us that she had died. It seems finding out about her sister had caused her to go into depression and become anorexic."

"_You mean... I just talked to a spirit?" _Kagome asked incredulously. 'But she seemed so real! I could feel her breath when she whispered in my ear.'

Inuyasha nodded sadly. "It seems like her ghost wants to make sure nothing like that happens again to anyone at this campus."

_**Alright, short I know, but I just started a new story and three stories at once take a lot of writing to do, so I'm just going to update this. **_

**_Klutyspaz- I would tip my hat to her too, but I think it would be weird doing that to an anime person. :P_**


	12. Chapter 11 Kitten's visit

Disclaimer- If I owned him…I would own him.

Chapter 12 Kitten's visit

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the café soon after that, but mentioned nothing of what they had talked about to Miroku and Sango. The day ended normally, nothing new occurring.

"Good night Kagome! Don't stay up too long alright?" muttered an exhausted Sango. She had changed into her pajamas that said, **you break my heart, and I'll exterminate you**, and was now getting into her bed sleepily. Chasing Miroku away from unsuspecting girls all day had tired her out.

Kagome smiled in response but didn't look up from her drawings. She had taken up drawing around the same time as writing and was actually quite good at it. 'Eri, Yuka, and Ayume all loved to watch me draw, but I hated it so much! They were always breathing down my neck whenever I took out my sketch book!'

She blinked and realized with a start that she had finished her drawing without noticing. (**A/N: GOOK! LOL, I'm sorry, I'm in a really random mood. I get like this when I draw and kind of zone out, like what Kagome just did**.) Yawning, she stretched and then looked down at what she had drawn, grinning in a pleased way.

It depicted herself and her friends, all in different kinds of outfits. Miroku was dressed in a purple monk's robe, with a perverted grin on his face as his hand inch closer to Sango's butt, while his other hand held a golden staff and a prayer bead was wrapped around her staff-hand.

Sango, who was standing next to him, with a huge boomerang held behind her back with one hand, had her hair in her usual high ponytail, but she also had a strange metal half mask around her mouth and a traditional black and red demon exterminator suit on. She also looked vaguely pissed off and had an anime twitch above her head, which was pretty accurate to the way she felt towards Miroku's disturbance of her personal space.

Inuyasha was kneeling on one knee with his arms crossed and looking at Miroku with an amused expression, one of his fangs poking out of his mouth in a smirk and was wearing a red haori, which was an old-fashioned demon outfit made out of cloth from the firerat.

On the ground beside him was Shippo, the boy Kagome had met in the hospital, licking a lollypop and rolling his eyes at the perverted hentai with a look that clearly said, "What an idiot." He was wearing a cute little green bow in his red hair and a furry tail stuck out of the back of is green pants.

Kagome herself was turned sideways, (a difficult position to draw, Kagome thought, pleased) and was holding a long wooden bow out in front of her, arrow nocked and ready to fire. One eye was closed in concentration, and to the untrained eye, it seemed as though she was totally ignoring the others, but if someone saw the small smile that crept across her face, they would know instantly that she was aware of what exactly was happening with her friends. She was wearing a school uniform, one that she had worn back when her family was together and whole. It was a simple white t shirt, with a green mini skirt to match.

But there was one extra figure lurking to the side of the happy foursome. Kagome frowned as she looked closer and saw a girl that didn't belong there. The girl looked similar to Kagome, but with a few small differences, like the cold gleam in her eyes, and the way she pulled her straight hair back into a long loose ponytail. She was wearing not-so-slimming priestess garb, including a long sleeved shirt blouse and a long, ground length skirt. Like Kagome, she also held a bow, but it was hanging loose in her right hand. She lifted her left hand and placed it on a silvery creature that was floating above her head, its brethren sketched lightly a little ways away.

'Who is this? And why did I draw her there?' Kagome thought, tracing the silver creature with her index finger.

"Her name is Kikyo. Those creatures around her are her soul collectors. She was never truly alive when she was here…just an empty shell of the person she once was," a sad voice whispered.

Kagome twirled around on her bed to find Kitten sitting on her windowsill. Her knees were pulled up to her body and she was perched sideways, so Kagome could see only half of her pale, distraught face. The girl's blonde ponytail blew in the slight breeze of the night, and her face shined with the light of the full moon, looming large and beautiful in the black, star filled sky.

Kitten turned her head to look Kagome in the eyes. "You remind me so much of my sister. And do not take it offensively," she added, after seeing Kagome's eyes sharpen. "I just mean that, she used to be so happy and kind hearted, but she lost it when our parents started to expect too much out of her. When she came here, she was only half of her former self…and yet, she was able to fall in love."

Here she smiled sadly at Kagome, obviously in deep pain. "I—I only remembered her after…after…" her voice cracked and a sob came from her, making her body shake. Kagome reached out to the crying spirit, unsure of how to handle the situation. She touched the girl's shoulder, surprised to find it as real as any living being's, and without hesitation, pulled the girl into a comforting hug.

After Kitten had started to calm down, a wet smile appeared on her face. "Look at me. I come here to help you find a little of your voice and I end up crying on your shoulder like the weakling my mother said I was."

Kagome shook her head firmly, indicating that that was nonsense. She put Kitten's hand to her throat and mouthed, "_Your mother had no right to say that about either of you. From what I've heard, you two went through more than anyone I've heard of before."_

Kitten frowned, and her eyebrows nit together. "Kagome, this is exactly why I came here. You must not always be blinded by other's pain. You must try and work through yours before taking on someone else's also. Like Kikyo and I. You may be a miko, but that does not mean you should put your own troubles aside for a bunch of dead souls like us. I myself don't mind waiting a little longer to be put to rest…I'm starting to like it around here."

"_What has that got to do with my soul?"_

"I'm getting to that! Jeez…you even have the same stubbornness as Kikyo." Kitten shook her head before continuing, "The point is… (**A/N: Mmmk. The point is…mmk… lol. I had to do that. Please don't hate me too much, and much love Peter!**) the point is that your soul will come back if you stop taking on every else's worries and start unraveling yours. Start from the beginning—that's all I'm saying."

And with that, Kitten pecked Kagome on the cheek, as was her custom to say good bye, and took a flying leap out of the window.

**_Dear Journal, I was visited by Kitten, the sister of Kikyo, Inuyasha's beloved. She needed a shoulder to cry on…I had accidentally brought back some painful memories with my drawing. Sigh…once again I've hurt someone. And my power of doing that has grown so much that now I seem to be able to make even spirits shed tears._**

_**I'm starting to think that I shouldn't do anything. I should just go live by myself in a secluded forest somewhere with no one around. Then I'd only be able to hurt myself. **_

_**But Kitten's words haunt me. I think she really wants me to start working through my pain, no matter how much it hurts. And…and I believe I'll do just that.**_

Unknown to Kagome, there was someone standing within the shadows of the room, watching her every move. "So….she has been visited by my dearest sister…well, I'll just have to talk to her also then." The girl said, gripping her bow in her hand even tighter, a dangerous look coming into her piercing blue eyes.

_Ok, now that that's over, I can say that for those of you who read my other story, A Royal Pain, that I can say my friend is fine. We found him! And, yes I was referring to him in my Author's Note. Once again, Much love Peter! _


	13. Chapter 12 Kikyo's warning

Disclaimer- There once was a little birdie, who told me, "You stupid asshole! Inuyasha's NOT yours!"

Favorite Quote of the Day:

I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not o-fucking-kay!

Chapter 13, Kikyo's warning

Kagome awakened early the next morning. Stretching her arms above her head slowly, she got up, made sure not to wake up Sango, and then walked into their bathroom. Brushing her teeth, and then hopping in the shower, she didn't suspect anything unusual until she got back out of the shower. Drying herself off with a fuzzy pink towel (**A/N: Pink…Gag me…**.), she looked up to find the bathroom mirror fogged up. Turning around to get her blow drier, she looked back and let out a strangled scream. Written in blood on the steamy mirror were four words that sent shivers down her spine.

**_Stay away from him_**

Kagome quickly finished getting her clothes on and after trying to rub it off with her towel, the words still wouldn't come off. Kagome snuck back into her and Sango's room and down the stairs towards a janitor's closet. Getting a sponge, she raced back up the stairs and into the bathroom, starting to scrub viciously at the mirror. Almost crying in frustration, she sat down and put her hands on her forehead. 'Who could have written this? Kitten certainly wouldn't, and she was the last person in our room. I'm a very light sleeper, so how in the world could someone just sneak in?'

Going to wake up Sango, she hurriedly pulled her friend into the bathroom and showed her the words. Sango blinked blurrily as she tried to read the words without her contact lenses in. Her eyes widen to almost the size of CDs, and gave her a very comical expression. Kagome would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"Kagome…who…" Sango started to ask, before becoming deathly silent. She looked at Kagome, eyes searching, before starting to pace back and forth, her overly large pajama pants making swishing noises on the tiles whenever she turned sharply.

"How could—but she's—she can't be—unless—yes, that has to be it—no other possible way—," Sango mumbled, running her hand threw her already messed up hair, which had fallen out of its ponytail. After watching about ten minutes of this, Kagome began to get impatient and pulled on Sango's sleeve gently.

Sango looked up, startled. She had forgotten that her silent friend was there. "Sorry Kags…do you mind if I call you Kags? I just thought up that little nickname a while ago."

Kagome shrugged in a, I-don't-care-go-ahead-and-do-what-you-want-i-can't-stop-you, kind of way. Turning around and trudging back into their room, she found paper and her favorite pink pen and started to write.

**_What were you mumbling about in there?_**

"Well Kags, I was thinking about who might have put that on the mirror. I only know of two people who could do that. One: the man from that horror movie where that woman saw him in her mirror and freaked out. Or two…" Here Sango paused and bit her lower lip. Kagome shoved her shoulder in a soft way, to make her talk again. **_Tell me before I shove you right out my window! _**

Sango smirked but it quickly faded as she started to talk again. "Well…I really think…that it was Kikyo."

Kagome thought about what Sango had said all through first and second period. The English teacher, Mrs. Kaede, had taken sympathy on her, probably thinking it was just stress or something, but when the muted girl wrote down, **_Why would Kikyo do something like this? I thought only Kitten came back as a spirit, not both of them! _**And tried to pass it to Sango, Kaede stopped class and walked up to Kagome.

The girl flinched at being caught, but didn't say a thing as she was led surprisingly gently out of the classroom.

"Tell me Miss Kagome, how do ye know of my granddaughter Kikyo? I was informed that you are a new student, and had not been told of the tragic incident involving Kikyo," Kaede said in a curious tone.

Kagome looked down but didn't say anything. Kaede had momentarily forgotten that she couldn't talk, and flushed lightly. "I am so sorry child, let me go get—," Kaede was stopped when Kagome shook her head and began to trace words in the air, explaining the entire story of what had happened.

After she was finished, Kaede just stood there. She had no idea what to say to this girl standing before her, claiming to have communicated with her granddaughter Kitten, and then given a warning from her other granddaughter Kikyo. 'Should I give the poor child some advice on dealing with restless spirits? Or send her straight to the infirmary?' Kaede thought to herself. She shook herself mentally. 'Miss Kagome's been through enough. I'll just give her some advice.'

"Kagome…I think that my granddaughter is still sore about leaving Mr. Inuyasha behind. And if what ye say is true, her death was not her own doing. Knowing my granddaughter, ye are who she is going to vent these feelings to, and rest assured…it will not be pretty," Kaede said.

Kagome stared at her teacher wide eyed. 'Kikyo was a powerful miko when she was alive…and I've gotten her angry some how. Her warning's clear—I have to stay away from Inuyasha. But…what if I can't? Oh kami….I'm in trouble!'

I'm so sorry it's short…at least I updated! I didn't think I ever would. Oh and to those of you who had been reading my other fanfiction: High School ain't for the weak…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! dodges big piece of twisted metal where'd that come from? listens to angry mob you did WHAT! THAT'S MY MOM'S CAR! I hated to delete it, but I thought of multiple endings to it, but all of them ended up crappy when I tried to type them out. Don't worry though, I won't be deleting any more stories if I can help it!


	14. Chapter 13 Explanations

Disclaimer- The half demon that is Inuyasha will never ever be mine.

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"You don't fuck around with the infinite"

Chapter 14 Explanation

Over the next few days, Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha when ever possible. She would take a different route to her classes, not talk to him during lunch, and turn her back on him when he tried to get her attention in class.

All through this, everyone started to notice a change take place in Kagome's appearance and attitude. Her eyes became bloodshot and had deep purple marks under them. Her hair, usually tame and silky, became tangled and wild. She didn't look people in the eyes anymore, and seemed to never communicate with anyone, by hand or by pen.

Sango was deathly worried about her friend, and decided that she would have to watch over Kagome more carefully, so she could prevent a repeat of what had happened before from happening again.

Miroku, who noticed how exactly stressed Sango was, hadn't groped and/or said anything even vaguely perverted in days, and had been known to become snappish if talked to too long.

Inuyasha, who didn't understand why Kagome was ignoring him, was starting to reform the protective wall between everyone else and himself that he had had until Kagome came.

Before class one day, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kneeled down beside her desk. "Kagome—Kagome, please look at me! Tell me what I did! Anything! I can't stand this anymore!" he said, desperation clear in his voice.

'I—I'm hurting him! I—I can't believe it! I'm hurting someone else even without my voice! What the hell is wrong with me,' Kagome cried out inside herself. Not able to stop herself, she reached out and touched one of Inuyasha's ears gently. Smiling, she turned and wrote down; **_I've always wanted to do that Inuyasha._**

The hanyou seemed relieved that Kagome was communicating with him at last, and smiled genuinely. "Kagome…you won't ignore me any more?" he asked in a puppyish whine. (**A/N: Oh my god he is so out of character right now!).**

It was then that Kagome remembered Kikyo's warning. Turning away from Inuyasha quickly, she choked back a sob. **_I'm sorry Inuyasha… I can't talk right now._**

Inuyasha looked away, and gave a small "Feh", but inside he was filled with sadness. 'Kagome…why are you turning away from me? What did I do to you?'

'Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I can't talk to you, but I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve to be hurt all over again,' Kagome smiled sadly to herself, 'Just what I needed. Guilt. I'm being a coward, afraid of a dead miko. I really don't want to hurt him. What do I do…?'

Across the room, Sango and Miroku were having a whispered conversation. "Miroku, what is going on? I'm starting to think that Kagome won't ever look Inuyasha in the eye again."

"I believe that Kikyo's warning is having lasting effects on Lady Kagome," Miroku replied darkly. "And neither she nor Inuyasha are faring well in these conditions."

"That's it. I can't take it. Miroku, help me distract the teacher. I need to get Inuyasha and Kagome alone together, and for that to happen, they need to be outside." Sango stated firmly.

Miroku nodded his head gravely and started to think of a way to distract Myoga-sensei. One single thought formed in his mind, and he sighed, for once hating the fact that he once again had to grope Sango. He really didn't feel like being knocked unconscious again.

"MIROKU HOSHI YOU FUCKING HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Getting up out of her own seat, she grabbed the boomerang blade that lay at her feet and proceeded to whack Miroku's head with it.

All the students crowded around excitedly, and Myoga-sensei sighed. "Master Taisho, if only you were here to see what this school has become."

Sango had realized what Miroku was going to do from the start, but had had to act as though she had no idea. As she smacked Miroku repetitively with the boomerang blade, she snuck a glance over towards Kagome, who was staring at her and Miroku. _Go out side!_ She mouthed to her mute friend.

Kagome looked at her confused, but did as she was told. She got up quietly, careful not to attract Myoga-sensei's attention, and walked out the door.

Inuyasha noticed that she was leaving, and decided to get some answers from her. He got up as well, and walked out.

Sango smiled knowingly and continued to beat Miroku, until Myoga-sensei shouted feebly, "That is enough Ms. Taijiya. I believe Mr. Hoshi has had enough."

Sitting back down in her seat, Sango prated silently, 'Oh Kami, please help Kagome and Inuyasha. They both need love desperately…before it's too late!'

Inuyasha crept behind Kagome as she made her way towards the Goshinboku tree. The tree had become one of her favorite places to sit under, and it was there she decided she wanted to go.

He watched the way she walked, straight-backed, and proud, but noticed that there was sadness in her posture. And he wanted badly to find out way.

As Kagome turned to settle herself down on the ground, she saw Inuyasha standing there with a soft gleam in his eyes. Her own eyes widened in surprise and the hanyou blinked. "Uh, hey wench. What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha snapped, turning away with his arms crossed, a small blush creeping up to his face.

He glanced at Kagome and saw her eyes dull pitifully. He hated it. "Wait, Kagome, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry," he said, wanting to make the dullness go away.

She nodded and smiled weakly. 'Inuyasha…I want to talk to you so badly….but you'll get hurt even worse if I do. I don't care about Kikyo's stupid warning anymore. She can't force me to be away from you. I just can't talk to you.'

Inuyasha walked closer and sat down next to her. "So Kagome, why have you been avoiding me lately?" he asked, looking straight at her.

Taking out her pen and paper, she decided once and for all to tell him about Kikyo and Kitten. He needed to know.

**_If I tell you…you might not want to have anything to do with me anymore. But I don't care. You need to know. Kitten visited me again last night. She told me something about Kikyo. She said that when her sister came here, she was but an empty shell of her former self. But she was still able to find love…in you._**

_**She told me that my soul would come back to me if I stopped taking on others' problems before my own. She's right of course, but I can't. I need to help others. It's one of the things I live for.**_

_**The next morning, I was cleaning up in the bathroom…and I found a warning written on the mirror. It said, Stay away from him….and it was from Kikyo. I've been worried about myself, but Inuyasha, I can't stand it anymore. I need to be near you. **_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. "K-Kikyo? Her spirit's still here? B-But how? No. I won't believe that she would do something like that. She would never. You—you must be lying," he growled desperation clear in his voice. As well as anger. "Stop lying…I know…_knew _Kikyo, and she would never threaten another person. She's not like that."

Kagome frowned and reached out to him, but he shook her away and stood. "You're wrong Kagome. Don't try to blame this on Kikyo. Someone else must have done it. And I'm going to find out who."

Kagome's frown deepened and she shoved the piece of paper in Inuyasha's face. **_My words are true Inuyasha. You might not want to believe it, but Kikyo isn't the one you used know. She's changed. She clings to life because of her hatred towards the one who killed her. _**

"Stop trying to trick me you…you BITCH!" Inuyasha shouted, taking off, running as far away from Kagome as possible.

'Inuyasha…why don't you believe me….why did you call me that? I'm not trying to make you angry.' Kagome thought, starting to cry silently. The tears glistened in the light, and left thin silver trails down the miko's pale face. 'Inuyasha, I'm sorry you hate me. I'm sorry for what is happening. I'm sorry I ever came here,' she thought, almost whimpering as she cried.

Inuyasha ran. He ran as far as he could, not caring if people watched him. He needed to think. Kagome would never lie to him, but he couldn't—wouldn't—believe her.

He stopped running as he reached the little park next to the hospital. Walking towards the rusty swing set that hung lonely in one corner, he sat down heavily and tried to make sense of it all.

"Inuyasha…what Kagome wrote was true." A voice said, making him look up. Standing in front of him was the spirit of Kitten, her hair, now braided, swaying out behind her back.

"K-Kitten? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I'm here to tell you that Kagome was right," Kitten told him sadly. "Kikyo has become even colder now, her spirit here only out of spite towards Naraku. Kikyo never killed herself, but was murdered in cold blood. Naraku shape shifted, and took on your form. He went to Kikyo's room and she let him in, thinking it was you. He pulled out a knife and pinned her against a wall.

He told her to write out a suicide note, and she did so without a word. She knew it was Naraku in disguise, and knew what he wanted. He wanted her dead. She had chosen you over him, and Naraku despised that fact. When she was done writing the note, he slit her wrists and walked out, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Kikyo didn't bother calling for help. She didn't think anyone would come to her aid anyway. She waited, bleeding, for death to take her, all the while keeping a calm face and disposition."

Inuyasha stared at the depressed ghost and couldn't understand. He didn't know any of this had happened. But one thought registered in his mind. His Kikyo had been killed…for nothing.

Inuyasha's body pulsed, and he knew what was happening. He was becoming full youkai. Rage built up inside his chest, burning his heart and making him savage.

His eyes changed, going deep red in blind fury. His claws grew sharper, and longer, able to spill the blood of the innocent with one swipe. Purple markings made his face look deeper, more wild and animal-like. His teeth grew as well, sharper and more dangerous looking then ever.

Once his transformation was complete he looked at Kitten's spirit. "How…did you know?" He growled, his voice deeper and more mature.

Kitten took in his features and placed a transparent hand on his shoulder. Looking him in his eyes, she stated simply, "I've talked to Kikyo."

**I'm so glad I got this out! I didn't think it would end up this long! It's longer then my other chapters I think, but if it isn't, pretend it is and be happy. I've been too busy to sit down and type this up, but everything's settled down for the weekend, and I can type as much as I want now! If you read my other story, I might update it today, but I highly doubt it. I'm having trouble with that one. Don't worry though! It'll be updated soon enough. **


	15. Chapter 14 Locking Up

Disclaimer-Nope sorry Charlie (whoever Charlie is) Inuyasha's not mine.

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Absence makes the heart grow even colder."

Chapter 14 Locking Up

Kagome sat as still as possible under the Goshinboku tree. Thoughts swam through her head, mostly about Inuyasha, but also about her family. They hadn't believed her either and she hadn't tried to persuade them to believe. She hadn't thought it important.

But it had been.

**Flashback**

"**Momma the demons are out there again!" Kagome cried, running into the kitchen, where her mother was making ramen. **

**Mrs. Higurashi sighed in exasperation, and turned away from the microwave where the ramen was cooking. "Kagome dear, there aren't any demons watching us from outside. As a thirteen year old girl, you should know by now that demons don't live in this part of Japan."**

"**But-But Momma, they're right there!" Kagome exclaimed, stomping her foot in annoyance. **

**Her mother's expression turned from a smile in to a frown. "Kagome, it isn't appealing for a teenage girl to stomp her foot like a spoiled two year old," she scolded.**

"**Fine. If you don't believe me, then go ahead and get yourself killed," Kagome huffed, storming out and going upstairs to her room.**

**Her mother sighed and turned, not expecting to see a demon standing right behind her…**

"**Oh Momma, why don't you understand? I'm not making this up! I'm not, not, not!" Kagome said, throwing herself down onto her bed. That's when she heard the sound of her mother's screams. "MOMMA!" Kagome shrieked, jumping up and racing out of her room.**

**She skidded to a halt inside the kitchen, watching in horror as her mother was attacked by vicious, merciless demons of all forms. She yelled at Kagome to get away, but Kagome couldn't—she couldn't stop staring at what was happening. Her grandfather was bitten in his arm, blood gushing from it as he threw useless sultras at the demons.**

**She saw Sota and ran to him...**

**Flashback Ends**

She couldn't let Inuyasha down. Not after what had already happened. She would not stand by and watch in horrific fascination as Inuyasha got torn limb from limb.

Standing up, Kagome decided that from now on, she would not have feelings for Inuyasha. She would not have any feelings at all. She would lock herself up as she had before going to Shikon no Tama. And Inuyasha wouldn't have to die.

TT OO

Kitten watched as Inuyasha advanced towards her, snarling furiously. "What. Did. She. Say." Inuyasha hissed, flexing his claws.

"You can't intimidate me Inuyasha. I'm a spirit. I can't die again unless my soul is purified," Kitten replied coolly.

A throaty growl escaped Inuyasha's mouth and he swiped at Kitten angrily. She laughed, almost sadly, as his hand went right through her. "I told you didn't I?"

"Wench, what the hell did Kikyo say!" Inuyasha howled.

Kitten smiled tightly and said, "She told me that she was going to kill Kagome. She said that Kagome had no right to be taking her place in your heart. Although, my sister has no right to still be roaming the earth. She should be moving on, as all spirits should."

But all Inuyasha heard was the part about Kagome. At the mention of her name, his eyes flashed gold briefly, and Kitten thought he had transformed back…until he threw back his head and howled. It was more wolfish then doggish, and Kitten wondered vaguely if Inuyasha knew he was cousins with Koga, as dogs are cousins to wolves, but decided not to say anything about that. "Inuyasha, go to Kagome. Protect her from my sister's vengeful ghost. And then help Kikyo get rid of Naraku. So her and I both can be set free!" Kitten shouted over him.

Inuyasha continued his depressing howl for a while longer. When he finally did stop, demon Inuyasha looked around to find that Kitten had disappeared. Although, for a ghost, that wasn't very difficult.

TT OO

Sango and Miroku rushed out of the building as soon as class ended. They searched for their two missing friends, under the impression that Inuyasha and Kagome had probably worked things out…they were behind in the news.

"Let's check at the Goshinboku tree," Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded her head in agreement and followed Miroku across the grounds to the tree. She looked all around it while Miroku attempted to climb up into the branches, but they couldn't find Inuyasha and Kagome anywhere.

"So, what do we do know oh Perverted One?" Sango asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Lady-Who-Beats-Up-Innocent-People Sango, I think we should try the dorms," Miroku replied. He started off towards Sango and Kagome's building, with Sango behind him saying angrily, "Miroku, you are not even close to innocent, you stupid lecherous monk!"

"Sango…still being pissed off by Miroku I see," a cold voice said from behind them. Both of them whirled around and stared in shock. Sango let out a stifled scream, for she had clasped her hand over her own mouth.

"Hello Kikyo," Miroku said uneasily.

Kagome ran, trying desperately to find Inuyasha. She checked the grounds of Shikon no Tama twice, going everywhere she could think he might've gone. The café, the arcade, the movie theater, the gym, the workout room next to the gym, everywhere, but she just couldn't find him. 'Inuyasha, don't you dare make me cry,' Kagome thought to herself coldly. She could feel the dull ache of panic starting to creep into her stomach. 'If I cry and then find you later, I'll be very angry.'

**_Ok, I updated a little over a week after my last update. Be happy, I haven't updated this fast since last summer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! _**


	16. Chapter 15 Kikyo Koga Izayoi

Disclaimer-

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Think about what you've done….and then do it again later."

Chapter 15 Kikyo, Koga, Izayoi

"K-Kikyo…but you're—" Sango started to say, her hand muffling her voice.

"Dead?" Kikyo finished emotionlessly. "I know. And I am back to avenge my death…since Inuyasha seems to have forgotten about it."

Sango saw her fist, which was wrapped around her infamous bow, the one that she shot targets with from two hundred yards away, tighten until her knuckles turned even paler than the rest of her pallid skin.

Miroku, the every-so-smart monk that he is, replied with a vague humming sound coming out of his open trap of a mouth, and a finger he pointed up as if to make a point…no pun intended.

"Kikyo, what are you talking about! Can you be so blind as to have missed the misery Inuyasha has gone through since your death?" Sango demanded incredulously. "He's been as distant and cold as you were when you were alive! He's been so upset that I believe suicide has crossed his mind more than once in the past year! And when Kitten came and told Kagome that you had been murdered, he got angry. Angry and sad! He wants nothing more than to avenge you. He still has love for you and you're acting like you don't give a shit!"

"Sango, uh, I don't think—" Miroku started, but Sango turned on him. "No Miroku don't you dare interrupt me! I'm not done yet!"

Miroku gulped and shrank away, terrified of what Sango would do if he interfered again.

"Kikyo, you were a cold bitch when you were alive, but Inuyasha still loved you. He. Loved. You. If you had told him never to look at another girl ever again, he would've ripped out his own eyes, just to make you happy. Now, as he was just starting to move on, starting to remember what it was like to love, you come and threaten to kill the one girl that might be able to save him! That just shows that you don't truly love him back Kikyo, because if you did, you would just let him go."

All through Sango's speech, Kikyo had become more and more annoyed. But she didn't show it. Her face was frozen in a mask of cool indifference. So instead she just said simply, "Inuyasha doesn't deserve to be let go."

Sango was about ready to exterminate Kikyo when the spirit's blue eyes flashed and she faded away, leaving three words echoing softly behind her… "Kagome will die…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OO

The mute miko was heading towards the gates that led out of Shikon no Tama campus when she noticed that a small tornado-like whirl was heading towards her.

'What the—' she started to think, but when the tornado stopped, she realized with a mental moan that it was the wolf demon Koga.

'Not exactly what I needed at the moment. But thank you so much for trying Kami,' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Ah, Kagome, knew I'd find you sooner or later!" Koga called out to her smugly.

Kagome looked up to the heavens mouthing, Why Kami, why! She turned and flashed a very fake smile. Trying to let Koga know that now was NOT the time, she turned, but instantly regretted it as she was pulled against Koga's chest in a backwards hug.

Unwillingly, she was forced to think about her past.

**_Flashback_**

_**Kagome was sitting on her knees in her kitchen, staring down at her dead brother's form in her hands. She was in a state of absolute shock, and she couldn't think straight.**_

"**_Little Kagome….little miko…why don't you shed tears for your family?" a smooth, bone-chilling voice asked from behind her._**

_**Kagome couldn't feel her body, so she couldn't stop the person from pulling her back against them. Her paralyzed arms let go of Sota's body and she felt her eyes glaze over. Something was controlling her.**_

"**_Le—let g-g-go." Kagome mumbled, not fully able to control her tongue. _**

"_**Ah, but why would I do that? I'm having fun." The voice purred, making Kagome shudder.**_

_**The last thing she remembered was the voice whisper something into her ear before all went completely dark.**_

_**Flashback End**_

Kagome shuddered at the mere memory of that despicable voice and slipped quickly away from Koga's embrace.

"Kago—" Koga started to say, but he was interrupted by his VERY angry sister's shriek. "KOGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The fiery red-headed, pigtailed girl came racing out in her traditional pelt outfit. Koga groaned and trotted off, with Ayame following close behind. "YOU IDIOT! WAIT TILL I TELL MAMA!" she screamed, taking her shoe off and throwing it at his retreating figure with amazing speed. It struck him in the head and he crashed to the ground. Ayame stuck her pink tongue out at him for a minute before turning to apologize to Kagome. "I'm sorry about my dear _brother _Kagome but—" Ayame paused, confused and looked around. "Kagome?"

The priestess was long gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

OO

Soft golden light swirled around Kitten as she swept into Limbo, the place where spirits resided, not allowed to go ahead to the Beyond.

She passed by several spirits, all of them older than her. She heard their light, sorrow-filled whisperings of, "She was so young," and, "The poor thing, she's but a girl…" But ignored them. She didn't want to feel pain at the moment. She had something to do.

The faint outlines of the Ghost Trees, where spirits gathered to moan about their past lives and whisper about things they had heard about the Beyond, were etched across Kitten's line of vision.

She floated over to the Trees and spotted Izayoi the oldest spirit to still be in Limbo. At two hundred years since the day she had died, Izayoi was considered the most wise, and was widely respected in the dreary after-life.

Kitten frowned and floated to Izayoi , curtsying respectively. " Lady Izayoi, have you seen my sister Kikyo lately?"

The old spirit stopped absentmindedly twisting the strands of her long, slightly shining black hair and looked at Kitten with pained, beautiful brown eyes. "Sister of Priestess Kikyo, I presume you have news of the living world? Of my Inuyasha?"

Kitten nodded, knowing that she would not get an answer unless she shared information with Izayoi first. "m'Lady, I most offer sincere regrets, but your son has transformed into his full demon form."

Izayoi's mouth formed a grim line. "I was afraid this would happen. Ever since his beloved was so brutally murdered…"

Her eyes seemed to stare through Kitten as she recalled memories of what she had seen with her own eyes. She remembered watching the shocked disbelief on her young son's face as he read the supposed suicide note left by Kikyo. "How I longed to reach for Inuyasha and soothe his tattered soul!" she cried in despair, getting a few side-long glances from the other spirits. One particularly old man shook his bald head in sadness.

"m'Lady, have you seen Kikyo?" Kitten asked, somewhat impatiently.

Izayoi turned back to her visitor with eyes wide. "Yes…yes of course. The priestess…she was about to descend back into the world of the living. She had a look of venom about her. Hurry young one, before your sister does something that will hurt those spared by Naraku's evilness!"

Kitten curtsied once more and sped off, hoping that her older sister had not hurt Kagome yet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

OO

Inuyasha snarled, whirling around, desperate to find the sister of his former love. He sniffed the air and froze as a familiar scent filled his nose. "Kagome…" he rumbled deeply. And he sped off in the direction of her overpowering scent.

Meanwhile Kagome was stepping into the very park that Inuyasha was racing through. 'Inuyasha…don't you dare hurt anyone.' Kagome growled inwardly.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and a shiver ran up and down her spine. 'Demonic power is near….Inuyasha!'

She waited, his aura growing increasingly stronger the nearer he came. Kagome saw a red blur out of the corner of her eye and she whirled around, face to face with Inuyasha's ripped red shirt.

Sound almost escaped her mouth as Inuyasha pulled her against him in a bone-crushing hug. He took in her intoxicating smell and basked in it. He smelled the fear that struck her heart and loosened his hold on her, trying to ease her fear.

'Inuyasha…you are a full demon!' Kagome thought, heart pounding wildly. She tried to still it, but her heart beat only increased. Her grandfather had warned her about when a hanyou transformed. They had almost no control over their body. It was as though a second part of them took over.

"Kagome…don't be afraid. I won't let myself hurt you," Inuyasha said, his voice deeper and harsher than normal.

'When you're like this Inuyasha…I don't know what you're going to do. How—how can I not be afraid?' Kagome thought silently.

**Sooooo not, not, not a cliffhanger! For once! I seem to really be bad at not ending in cliffys, but now I didn't do that much of one. **

**Thanks to:**

**Inuyasha05**

**Alchemistgrl109**

**InuKagzLoverrr**

**Coniving **

**And everyone else that reviewed! I'd name u all, but I accidently deleted the reviews from my mail! Oops… XX**

**Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm having some problems in my neighborhood that need to taken care of over spring break, but I was gone for half of it! So it'll make it extra hard for me. But I'll try….if I get REVIEWS! **


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- Not mine at all. Poor me.

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Not one person knows exactly how one feels when they die…if they did, I would be scared to be near them."

Chapter 16

Inuyasha leaned his head down and rested it in the crook of the frozen Kagome's neck and purred instinctively. That was how dog demons calmed their mates and pups when they were frightened or hurt. He nuzzled her skin with his nose and started to place soft kisses along her jaw line. She shivered under his touch, making Inuyasha's senses go crazy.

The girl turned quickly around, and picked up Inuyasha's hand. She placed it on her throat and mouthed, 'Inuyasha, stop! Please! I'm afraid of your demon side, I don't want you to hurt me and regret it later! I'm not worth that!'

Demon Inuyasha growled in agitation. "Kagome you have no idea how much you are worth!" He wrapped his arms around her gently, so as not to slice her skin with his claws. "Dammit, no matter what happened in your past Kagome, I promise you, it was not your fault. You are worth more than words, more than money, and more than anything else! To all of your friends…and to me most of all."

As Inuyasha stated this, his voice changed. It became softer, less deep, and filled with emotion that Kagome had never heard before. Her eyes, which were sparkling with tears of gratitude at what Inuyasha had said, looked up at him, and found that what she saw was not the face of a full blooded demon, but that of her friendly hanyou, smiling down at her.

'He's too close to me. Way too close. Way…too…' Kagome thought, as Inuyasha's head slowly leaned down towards her own. Their eyes locked, intense amber staring into chocolate brown, and they drew closer.

Their lips were nearer to each other than Kagome could handle. She wanted to kiss him. Wanted to so badly that it hurt her not to be kissing him then. But—she couldn't. So she did what any other depressed, shocked, and confused teenage girl would do—and pulled away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango and Miroku decided to go to the park on a hunch—of course, there was also the fact that a strong demonic aura was coming from there and Sango could feel it as any demon exterminator was trained to.

They ran there panting, not bothering to slow their pace even when Miroku started to clutch his side in pain. They dashed towards the aura but came to a screeching stop. There before them was Inuyasha and Kagome, lips millimeters apart. They watched, wide eyed and slack jawed as their miko friend jerked away from Inuyasha suddenly, and Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulder weakly when they heard a faint voice whisper, "No."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he stated the obvious: "Kagome…you just spoke!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in cold fury as she swept towards Inuyasha and Kagome. She had come down from limbo and was searching the campus of Shikon no Tama when she caught the aura of a very powerful demonic force. She headed straight to the park, only to find two madly in love idiots, Sango and Miroku, staring in stunned silence as HER Inuyasha leaned down to kiss that miko Kagome.

She had felt a small twinge of relief as the girl pushed away, but then hatred took over once more. "Inuyasha! What are you doing with that wretch!" she called, anger deepening the sound of her voice.

Inuyasha stiffened and turned around ever so slowly. Kagome heard Kikyo as well, but at the sound of her calling her a wretch, her expression darkened in disfavor. She made a very rude motion with her finger towards Kikyo, but the spirit seemed not to have noticed. Or if she did, she made no movement to show she cared.

'That frozen bitch. Can't even get a decent reaction out of her,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'Did I just think that?'

"Inuyasha, you dare betray me with this—this—mute!" Kikyo cried, blue steel fire blazing in her eyes. They dimmed and she looked down at the ground. For a moment, Kagome thought for sure that she would start to cry. But she looked back up and strung her bow with a needle-sharp arrow.

"No matter. You will soon be mine again—when you join me in HELL!" Kikyo shouted, and let the arrow go.

It whizzed past Sango's ponytail, making her shriek in an un-Sango-like way and jump towards Miroku, knocking them both down.

Kagome saw it all happen in slow motion as the arrow sliced through the air, a purple light seeming to emit from it. It struck Inuyasha before he couls do anything, piercing his chest with lightning speed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, using her voice once more, as the depressing sound tore from her mouth. His head turned slowly towards her, his eyes wide with shock and hurt, as he fell backwards with a soft thud onto the grass behind him.

Time stopped for poor Kagome. The birds stopped flying, Sango stopped screeching deadly insults at Kikyo, vowing her revenge, and Miroku stopped trying half-heartedly to restrain Sango from attempting to throttle a ghost. It just all—stopped. The only thing Kagome could hear was her own heart beat pounding against her ribcages. All she could focus on was Kikyo. The bitch who had just shot Inuyasha. HER Inuyasha.

A light began to swirl around Kagome, and a strong wind started to pick up. Sango and Miroku froze, whipping their heads around to watch Kagome, who was glowing a violent purple. She didn't look sad, like she had the last time her temper got the better of her, but angry. Lethally Angry.

"Sango, I think we'd better—" Miroku started to say, but was interrupted when Sango screamed, "DUCK!" and hit the ground, dragging a hand full of Miroku's jeans with her. He fell next to her, and covered both their heads as a stream of concentrated energy shot directly above them, hurling itself towards Kikyo.

It shot through her, blasting away parts of her essence. She looked down at the place where her arm, shoulder, and right hip should have been and then glanced back at Kagome.

She didn't even blink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitten watched all of this from afar. She had come across this whole mess when Kikyo had. After all, she had been right on her sister's tail. She didn't want to get in the middle of it, until Inuyasha was struck down with Kikyo's famous arrow. Then and there, she knew that Kikyo had never intended to hurt Kagome physically…but emotionally. She truly did want Inuyasha all to herself, and the only way for that to happen was for Inuyasha to die. Sometimes, Kitten couldn't stand family.

**I have no excuse for not updating except for this….quizzilla is addicting…… **


	18. Chapter 17 I think '

Disclaimer- Nooooooooo not miiiiinnnneeeee

Chapter Something

Sango and Miroku shrunk back as they saw their once-docile friend's aura begin to increase in power. They found a bush near by and hid behind it swiftly.

"M-Miroku, w-what's going on with Kagome?" Sango asked, shaking as she looked between the leaves of the tree.

The monk sighed heavily and a serious expression took over his face. "I've only heard a little about this kind of power. It is in an ancient rhyme taught to my master by his master and his master's master before him.

Her silent cries go by

She won't put up a fight

'til someone dear to her is killed

And her enemies run in fright.

That is how part of the rhyme goes. It is an ancient prophecy about a young girl, born a miko with incredible powers. She would suffer a great tragedy, lose those she held dear. She would not speak for years, too afraid that it would happen again. But then she would find one person who she would care about again. And that person would be taken away from her. And that's when her powers would make themselves known."

"That girl is Kagome," Sango stated grimly. Miroku nodded without a word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome could feel the energy surging through her. It was fueled by her anger, her resentment of the demons that killed her parents, and the pain she felt from all the deaths that had happened in such a short time. She stared with blazing eyes at the spirit who had taken her Inuyasha from her. She looked down at her hands, where a sleek black bow formed out of thin air, along with a red arrow with a poison-tip.

She strung it quickly and then shot her head up to look at Kikyo directly, who was standing there looking smug. "Kikyo, DIE!" she shrieked, launching the arrow towards the ghost.  
Kikyo vanished, and the arrow whizzed past her, slicing through the dead center of a maple tree. There was no thwack, no thump, not even a crack as the bark snapped cleanly.

"Lovely miss my dear Kagome, but I'm still around." Said Kikyo cold, snapping voice right next to Kagome's ear. The miko yowled and spun around, only to be met with empty air. Kikyo had fled back to limbo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitten appeared beside the still form of Inuyasha. She stared intently at his wound, trying to determine how bad the injury was. If he wasn't too far gone, she could heal him, possibly bring him back. If not…she didn't dare think what Kagome would become.

She gently took out the arrow, placing her hand over the wound. She glanced upwards, towards the slight shimmer in the air that was her sister returning to limbo.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. But he doesn't deserve to die…not yet." she whispered, before her hand glowed a golden light. The light spread slowly from her fingers and onto the bloody tear that was Inuyasha's wound.

It seeped into his torn shirt, and into his skin, magically starting to knit the flesh back together. As soon as Kitten finished with that, she leaned down and listened for a heartbeat. It was faint, but she could hear the steady drum-like sound of his heart. "Izayoi, your son is as stubborn as you tell me his father was." She muttered. "He won't die."

Kitten sighed, chewing idly on a strand of her hair. "Hmm…should I leave him here? Or wake him up so Kagome can stop scaring the others? Decisions, decisions…oh fine, I'll wake him up."

She leaned down again, and yelled, "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" into his sensitive ear.

"GAHHH!" he shouted, leaping up. That's when he noticed how much pain he felt around his chest and stomach. He clutched his waist in both hands and fell back down to the ground panting. "What—the hell—happened—to me!" he gasped out, looking up at Kitten with pained eyes.

"My sister killed—or, rather, TRIED to kill you." Kitten replied sadly, not looking him in the eyes. "I'm ashamed of what Kikyo has done. What she has become. She would stop at nothing to be with you."

"Ob…viously…" Inuyasha grunted.

"You haven't missed much. Kikyo tried to kill you, and Kagome…well I can't quite figure out what's happened to her. Come on, you need to see her, and she you." Kitten replied, taking hold of Inuyasha's arm…or attempting to at least. Her hand went through his arm instead, and she sighed in irritation. "That's great. Just great. I'm losing my mass. That means I'm either being called back to limbo for some reason, or I'm moving on. Hopefully neither. There's too much going on here."

But Inuyasha had missed everything she had said after the bit about Kagome. "Kagome? What's wrong with her? Take me to her!" he demanded, all thoughts of pain pushed away.

"She's that way," Kitten pointed, a little farther away, where a faint aura was trailing. Inuyasha immediately started that way, not even thanking Kitten for saving his life.

"Well, I don't need any thanks, oh nooooo, I just wasted about half of my essence trying to heal someone, but I do that all the time, no need to be grateful…" Kitten muttered sarcastically. She noted that her voice was fading in and out and a spark of panic filled her. 'I'm not ready to move on! I'm not done fixing things here yet!' she thought frantically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miroku! Inuyasha's alive!" Sango screamed as she saw a flash of silver-white hair dart past their hiding place and towards the direction Kagome had just gone in. The black-haired girl sprang up and dashed after her hanyou friend, followed closely by Miroku, who was happy that Inuyasha was alive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Izayoi stared down at the scene below her in the basin covered with a thin layer of glass. Her mournful eyes brightened ever so slightly as she watched her son run to his miko. A smile tugged at her red painted lips and she sighed.

"My dear Inuyasha, I can't give you and your miko my blessing in person, but I hope you know I adore you two together. If only I hadn't been killed, I might still be with you!"

The image was broken as an arrow struck the glass, cracking it. Izayoi looked up, disdain clear on her beautiful face. "Priestess Kikyo, do not interfere with my viewing of the earthly world. I am not pleased with you already."

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "That little she-witch stole my Inuyasha. She does not deserve him. I do. Why do you wish them to know your blessing when that girl will only bring him more pain and sorrow?"

Izayoi's eyes clouded over in anger. "Were you or were you not the one who just tried to kill my son before his time? Were you not the one who threatened his miko koi (**A/N: Japanese word for love**!)? Leave me Kikyo. I do not wish to speak with you any longer."

She began to hum in a strange tongue, attempting to mend the shattered glass on the basin. Kikyo smirked. "Izayoi, I may be the one who has caused him pain…but I will also be the one with him after my plan is complete."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oh my god, I UPDATED! I'm so happy with myself! Mini wave in celebration of me! ………….. ahem, anyway, I'm sorry about not updating. If any of my readers and reviewers are still reading… Gomen! –bows quickly- I won't fail to update ever again! –ducks into bombshelter- HAHA, TRY AND HIT ME NOW ANGRY PEOPLE! –head gets pummeled by rubber bands and hornets- **


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother

Chapter 18

Kagome's wild, searching eyes expanded as she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. She hissed and threw herself forward, dislodging herself from the person. She swiveled around, intent on striking down whoever had dared to touch her. But as soon as her eyes caught Inuyasha's golden ones, she sank to the ground with a thud. The powerful hatred in her eyes melted away, taking the color with it, transforming them back into their normal warm brown ones.

"You're…alive." She whispered, before falling forward in a dead faint. Inuyasha caught her gently before she hit the ground and stood up, looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

Sango and Miroku arrived and smiled at the sight. "Hey Miro," Sango said quietly.

"Yeah Sango?"

"I think Inuyasha's finally gotten over Kikyo."

Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "I think, my dear Lady Sango, that you are quite right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When they all returned to Shikon Campus, Inuyasha took Kagome to the Nurse first thing. "Nurse Kaede!" Sango called into the seemingly empty hospital wing.

"Aye Sango? Oh, the whole group is here." An elderly woman said, bustling into view. She had on a traditional miko outfit like the one Kagome had drawn Kikyo in a few nights past. She looked at Kagome with her eye (as the other one had a black eye patch over it) and instructed Inuyasha to lay her down on a bed.

"Leave, all of ye. I need to examine Miss Kagome, and I won't have two boys here to watch. Sango, if ye'd be so kind as to accompany these two into the hall?" Kaede said sharply, drawing the curtains around Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha was very reluctant to leave Kagome there alone, but Miroku and Sango told him she would be fine. They all went out into the hall and waited silently, barely noticing that most other students, whose classes had just gotten dismissed, were staring at them in curiosity.

Miroku started to tap his foot as the last few students rushed to get to their next class. The tapping became steadily faster, until Inuyasha finally growled at him threateningly, and Miroku stopped tapping with a gulp. Sango was biting her nails, although she didn't know what she was worried for. Kagome was strong, and she won't be killed off because of some rogue spirit.

Inuyasha sat propped up against the wall, his arms crossed and his ears twitching. His eyes were closed in concentration, and his friends both knew he was trying to hear Kagome.

Finally, after about a half an hour of waiting, Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he wrenched open the door that Nurse Kaede had just about to come through. She stared up at the hanyou and said, "Miss Kagome is fine Inuyasha. She is just a little exhausted, after using up so much of her miko powers."

Inuyasha nodded, his jaw clenched, and went over to kneel beside the sleeping girl. "Kagome…I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Kikyo…" he started in a strangled voice. Everyone present knew he was trying to keep his eyes tear-free, so they all avoided looking at him.

"Lady Kaede, what exactly is wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked, standing there awkwardly. The nurse stepped further outside and closed the door quietly behind her to give them some privacy.

"Ye sensed it as well then, aye Miroku?" Kaede asked, her mouth a grim line.

"What? Sensed what? What's wrong?" Sango asked, her brows knitting together.

Miroku frowned as he explained, "Having a lineage of monks, I sensed that something is wrong, not only from Kagome's excessive use of her powers, but something else as well."

"Ye see I examined not only Kagome's body for possible injuries, but also for her spirit. If her spirit suffered any damage, I do not want to think about what would happen. I have found out that Kagome's soul is linked to my grand daughter Kikyo's. I believe she is Kikyo's reincarnation, but because Kikyo has come back, her soul has been split in two. Half of it, Kikyo seems to have taken with her back to limbo. The other half is still inside Kagome's body, but I do not know how long it will sustain her," Kaede stated grimly.

Sango looked horrified and bit her lip. 'Kikyo…she is still a heartless bitch, even in death,' she thought to herself. Miroku shared her thoughts. "Lady Kaede, perhaps if you tell us why Kikyo acted so coldly, we can better understand her sudden jealousy and determination to have Inuyasha to herself."

"Ye are sure you wish to hear this?" Kaede asked, her eyebrows higher than normal. When Sango and Miroku both nodded simultaneously, she sighed. "Alright. I'll tell ye."

"Kikyo was born into a home with cold hearted, emotionless parents. Her mother was my daughter, and I knew that she was not fit to be a parent. I had tried to talk them out of having a child, but they wouldn't listen. When Kikyo was born, she had been a beautiful baby. All the nurses at the hospital called her Ai, or Love. But her mother, Tsukiko, said one word when they brought Kikyo in from cleaning her up: 'Average.' And Tsukiko said the same thing of Kikyo's sister Kitten, when she came along a year later.

As Kikyo grew up, her parents sent her to an academy that taught her to lock up her emotions. While she was there however, her sister was sent to a school in America. Kikyo was angered by her parents' decision to split her and her beloved younger sister up, so she trained as hard as she could at the academy, which also specialized in training young mikos. She spent thirteen summers with her cold parents, until she could not deal with it any longer. She ran away, and ended up here, where she learned that her parents had been killed. From there, I believe ye know the story, since ye used to talk to her."

At the end of Kaede's tale, Sango and Miroku stood speechless. Neither of them had known how exactly tough a life Kikyo had led. "How—how did Kitten end up here?" Sango finally managed to ask.

"Kikyo contacted her. She told her younger sister what had occurred, and Kitten made arrangements to transfer to Shikon no Tama. She didn't want to live so far away from the last member of her immediate family," Kaede explained. "But on the way here, she was involved in a violent accident. Her train had collided with another head on. Kitten was the only known survivor, but she had no recollection of her life, or of who she was. Kikyo killed herself two days before Kitten was announced stable enough to come here. I was warned to stay away from her, for if she saw me, it would spark some memory of her past, and possibly corrupt her future…I wasn't able to see either of my granddaughters one last time before they died."

They both felt badly for the old woman, who was clearly saddened by that fact. Sango shook her head, "I'm so sorry Nurse Kaede. I know how you feel. My little brother, Kohaku, and my father, both died before I got to say good bye. Well, actually my brother was possessed. He was the one who killed my father and the other demon slayers in my village on an extermination job. Lady Kaede, is it true that centuries ago, a demon exterminator, a lecherous monk, a half demon, and a girl from the future joined together and found all the pieces of the destroyed Shikon no Tama and that's what the school was named for?"

"Aye, it is. My great, great, great grandmother knew those four. They also had the company of a neko kitten, and an orphaned kitsune. Unfortunately, no one thought to ask her what their names happened to be before she passed on," Kaede nodded.

"I can't imagine who they could have been," Miroku exclaimed. Kaede smiled, her wrinkled face showing a part of the young woman she had once been. She had a twinkle in her eye as she replied, "Well no one shall ever know, now will they?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Lady Izayoi, I know I have wronged you and your kin, but please allow me to speak with you," Kikyo asked, her face smooth and calm. She bowed in front of the magnificent spirit-woman and stared at the ground, waiting judgement.

Izayoi gazed at Kikyo for a long moment before speaking in her mournful, yet powerful voice. "Priestess Kikyo, I have been angered by your actions thus far, and because of this, I am not willing to allow you to talk."

Kikyo's eyes sharpened. 'If she does not let me communicate with her, than my plan will never work!' She composed herself, and began to draw herself up.

But Lady Izayoi held up one translucent hand. "But, you have also proven that you loved my Inuyasha, at least during your living days. So, in honor of the happiness you once brought my son, I shall hear what you have to say."

Kikyo's lips curled into an uncharacteristic grin, that was filled with smugness. 'Perfect.'

She began to open her mouth, when Kitten's form appeared beside her, looking worried. "Lady Izayoi, I am fading!" she cried, not taking notice of her older sister. She flung herself down on her knees and looked pleadingly into the Lady's eyes. "What am I to do? I have not completed my tasks set to me on the mortal plain!"

Izayoi's eyes softened. She turned towards Kikyo and stated, "Priestess Kikyo, I shall hear what you have to say later. First, I must help your younger sister."

Knowing she was dismissed, Kikyo rose and left quickly, cursing her sister's bad timing. 'She will ruin everything! Well…not if I have anything to do with it.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**_I updated! And I've got loads more chapters planned, so don't start to think it's coming to an end. After Kikyo, the gang will have many more things to take care of. _**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
